All The Pretty Corpses
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: COMPLETE Bella Swan is a siren to the vampires. They come far and wide to hear her beautiful voice. NOT a song fic. BXE Darker side of Stephenie's vampires.
1. All the Pretty Corpses

**A/N:** So this is a _possible_ new story. _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner _is almost finished (2-3 more chapters), so I was thinking about what I was going to do after it. I was going over possible story ideas and the only thing I could think of has been done a million and one times (Bella is a vampire and it's they're in high school again, not that original). Well I always tell myself stories (yes I talk to myself) well this is the story I've been telling myself for a long time, well I figured that I'd write it out and post it up, see what you guys think. If I get a positive reaction, I'll post up more chapters after I finish SSVO and When _Life Gives You Lemons_ (which will hopefully be sometime next week). If I don't get a good reaction, well it's still entertaining to me. Very dark, not _Milk of Regret_, but it's showing the darker side to Stephenie Meyer's vampires.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Summary:** AU (not a song fic) Bella Swan is a siren to the vampires. Vampires come far and wide to listen to her beautiful voice, Edward just happens to be one of those vampires, very dark. BXE I suck at summaries.

"All the pretty corpses they will sing to you in praise,  
screaming out atrocities in keys that have no name."  
-Schoolyard Heroes _All the Pretty Corpses_

**Prologue:  
All the Pretty Corpses**

"We need to stop this atrocity!" One of the angry mothers screamed into the microphone on the television, her fist was high in the air. "Our children do not need to be corrupt with this filth," she held up a CD in the air, the camera moved in close to it, a girl was sitting in front of a coffin, her legs stretched before her, a stake was in her hand as blood dripped down the tip of it, she was smiling. "This…" The angry mother looked at the cover, "Bella Swan needs to be stopped before we lose more children to her violent and derange music."

The camera left the angry mother and switched to the news anchor, who continued to discuss the hot topic that was Bella Swan. I pulled myself off the couch, no longer interested in what she had to say about the 'atrocity' that has corrupted their children. Alice gave me a glance out of the corner of her eye as I walked out of the room. We were going to her concert, if you can call it that, tomorrow.

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't a little excited. I was a fan of Bella Swan. It wasn't her lyrics (which revolved around torturing vampires and raising the dead) but the voice behind the lyrics. Her voice was loud and strong, demanding the attention of all that could hear her. Nobody could explain why vampires flocked to her, but we did, even Carlisle, the vampire that blooded me, admitted that her voice made something spark in him. The vampire that founded her talent, James Tryant, has even admitted to becoming dazzled by her voice.

I frowned to myself as I walked into my room. I had wanted to come here to forget about Bella Swan, so the anticipation for her show would fade away but in the process I had actually made myself even more excited. I sighed to myself as I crawled across my bed; it was moments like this that I wished that I could sleep, so time would move unnotice.

I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I could hear Bella's music come from the TV down the hall. It was a clip of her music video playing on the TV. I watched the music video through my family's mind eye, my mouth unintentionally mouthing all the words to her song. The bass grew louder as she screamed the chorus into her microphone. I wanted to tell them to turn it down, or watch something else, I did leave the room for a reason, but I bit back my tongue and continued to lay in silence on the bed, mouthing the violent lyrics to her song.

--

I laid my cheek across my knees as I wrote down the lyrics to my next song. My hand flew across the paper as I wrote down the words that had been bottled up inside of me for days. I tried to stop my wrist from moving, but I continued to write down the lyrics as I sang the song aloud in my head. I started to move my mouth, saying the words as I wrote them on paper.

It always came out like this; I would get an idea and would write it out on the nearest object I could reach. James, my manager, made me carry a pen and paper wherever I go incase moments like this happened. I finished the song, with an exclamation 

mark. My hand did a swift turn on the paper, creating a short line underneath the last word. I glanced down at the song, knowing very well what I wrote. I never forgot the songs I write, which makes me a great performer, well it would, if I wasn't terribly clumsy and get embarrassed so easily.

I pulled the paper out of the notepad and sat it on the night stand next to a picture of my parents. I smiled to myself as I reminded myself that I should call them tomorrow. It was pathetic how some people thought that I never spoke to my parents or I never got to see them, they weren't happy with the life style that I chose, but they were still supportive of me. I leaned over my bed and wrote the title of my new song: "All the Pretty Corpses."

I pulled out the first door to the night stand. I put the notepad and pen in it, saving it for another day. I yawned loudly and glanced at the night stand, it was eleven-seventeen. I pulled my arms over my head and fell back onto my bed. I had the hotel room all to myself. I smiled in triumph, as I rubbed my hands over my eyes. I had a concert tomorrow, the mothers of the city aren't too happy about it. They weren't happy about my violent lyrics and connections to vampires.

Everyone has always known about vampires, only recently (two decades ago) have vampires been able to be in the public eye. They're still many angry and prejudice people that publicly attack vampires, but they're usually arrested by police officers. Vampires, werewolves, and whatever else is out there, have the same rights as humans do and that is all thanks to one vampire, Carlisle Cullen.

He was the Martin Luther King for the vampires, proving to the world that a vampire can survive on animal blood oppose to human (though many vampires, my manager being one them, refuse to follow this lifestyle). He is well respected and looked up to by many vampires (and humans aspiring to be vampires), before James found my 'gift', I went to school with a girl that promised me that one day she was going to be one of Carlisle's vampires. When asked how she was going to do that, she swore up and down that the only single vampire in his clan, Edward, would be her mate.

I wasn't a fan of vampires, even the vegetarians. I never wanted this life that James had made for me. The lyrics I wrote were fueled by my growing hate for the vampire that kept me under a watchful eye. James had no shame, he would kill anyone that pissed him off or if he just got bored and decided to play the big bad wolf. I heard vampires refer to him as a tracker, which would explain how he always found me when I tried to run away. He enjoys reading my lyrics, aware that they're inspired by him. Some could say that he gets off on it.

I sighed and turned off the light, making the room go black. I wasn't going to think about James tonight, it would piss me off and I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. I rolled over and pulled the blankets to my chin as I thought about the lyrics to my new song. I mumbled the lyrics to myself, thinking about the bass chords I would have the band do. I could feel my eye lids pull down as I started to mouth the words to my new hit.

"All the pretty corpses, they will sing to you in praise…"

**End Prologue.**

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? The chapters will become longer, trust me. I write long chapters (most of the time). If ya'll do like it, I'll start posting up actual chapters next week, maybe even earlier, depends how much ya'll like it (and how much time I have). Bella is still the clumsy innocent Bella we all love, she hasn't been corrupted and she's not a violent person. The whole story is inspired by the Schoolyard Heroes, their music totally just like makes this story write itself. Check them out. Anyways, the more reviews I get the more likely I'll keep this story. So review. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Violence is All the Rage

**A/N:** 44 reviews for the prologue. OMGod! That's better than any of my other stories have ever done, _When Life Gives You Lemons_, doesn't count. But OMGod! That caught me off guard. I'm still shocked. I only hope I can live up to the expectations people have for this story. I'm so excited for this chapter. :D And Bella is a **human**! They just like to call her a siren because of her musical voice that lures vampires.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _Violence is all the Rage_.

"Let me introduce you to your nightmare…"  
-Schoolyard Heroes _Violence is All the Rage_

**Violence is All the Rage**

"Let me introduce you to your nightmare!" Bella Swan screamed to the crowd, her hands in the air, her voice echoing throughout the room. I could feel my body jerk, I wasn't expecting this. My eyes never left her as she grabbed the microphone from the stand and ran across the stage, singing-no screaming her lyrics into the microphone. The crowd chanted along with her, their balled fist lifted in the air. I fought the urge to follow their lead, my fist balled at the side. My arm was shaking and my teeth clenched as I was dazzled by her every move.

She was much prettier than I thought she'd be. Her face was hidden under heavy dark eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Her hair was down and moved in every direction as she shook her head, still singing her forbidden lyrics into the microphone. She was wearing a long red skirt that and a black tank top. Sweat covered her forehead as she danced under the spot light, leaning in front of the crowd on the other side of the stage. They jumped their hands out stretched in front of them as they fought to touch her hand. The vampire guards pushed them back, screaming at each other for back up.

Bella jerked her body back and ran to the back of the stage to sing to one of her vampire band mates. "You're saying everything I want to hear, poison words dripping into my ears." Her hand grazed his cheek as he continued to play the bass. She jerked his head to the side with her fingers before running to the front of the stage.

She was half way to the front when she lost her footing and fell back. A loud scream echoed into the microphone. The band continued to play and Bella continued to sing, her breath heavy as she sang the final lyrics to her song. She laid on the floor in the middle of the stage the microphone in her out stretched hands. She was breathing heavy. The bass player that she sang to walked next to her and leaned down.

It was too loud and crowded to hear what he was saying, so I focused onto Bella's mind to see if she was ok. I couldn't hear anything. My forehead crinkled and I tried again but this time narrowing on the bassist, he was loud and clear. I tried to calm myself, explaining that there were simply too many people around. I listened closely the conversation in the bassist mind.

"Did you have a nice fall?" He smiled down at the siren.

She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed. The bassist was laughing to himself, dirty thoughts flashing through his mind as he stared at the chest of the human beneath him. "My back is a little sore but I don't think anything is broken, do you mind helping me up?"

The bassist shook his head before stretching out his hand for Bella. She took it graciously as he helped her pull herself off the dirty stage. She wiped away the imaginary dirt on her skirt and smiled graciously at him, she turned to the crowd (who were now hooting and screaming how much they loved her). She raised her hand in the air and started to count down from five.

The bands started to play a new song when she reached one. It was much lighter than the one they started before. Bella was actually singing as she walked to the front of the stage, her hand in the air. Lighters were ignited as vampires and humans alike sang to the violent song with a lighter beat.

The rest of the concert followed along this routine. As soon as a song ended, another would begin immediately after. Bella would trip and fall across the stage, and I would listen closely to the vampire that was helping her onto her feet. I tried many times to hear her thoughts but it was like there was a brick wall blocking me to them. I was getting irritated as I stared at the vixen in front of me.

The concert was over and she was taking her final bow, her hair falling in front of her face. Carlisle turned to me, Jasper, and Alice. He gave us a silent nod before we headed to the back of the stage. There are more than just the four of us, but Carlisle thought it would be safer to only bring us. He didn't want to scare James off by coming in with an army of vampires, even though there were just seven of us. It wasn't common for vampires to be together for company and not for necessity.

--

My back was sore along with the rest of my body that I fell on. It was getting pathetic on how many injuries I was suffering through a night. I scrunched up my face as I laid my back across the couch in my dressing room. I closed my eyes and stretched my hands over my head. I was in my penguin pajama pants and yellow hello kitty t-shirt that was tied under my breast in the back with a hair scrunchie. It didn't match but no one would see me outside of the crew and band mates.

"How are you feeling?" Someone asked above me.

I mentally groaned to myself before opening an eyelid open, Laurent was standing over me. He was one of the very few black vampires that I knew. He was taller than me but not by much, he stood at 5'8", I stood at 5'4". He was well built, like most vampires were, and wore his hair in long dread locks. His topaz eyes stood out against his extremely dark skin.

"I've had worst." I sighed out.

"James wants to see you." He told me before walking off, assuming that I was going to follow after him.

I ran my hands over my face and let out a silent scream. The last thing I wanted to do was move from my spot on the couch, but I reluctantly (and very painfully) pulled myself off the couch and stood in place. I stared at myself in the mirror, my makeup was smeared, my hair was standing up in odd directions, and I looked like I just finished shooting a porn movie.

I sighed before straightening out my hair, removing the scrunchie from my shirt and putting it in a low ponytail. My shirt now covered my stomach and my hair was now somewhat tame. There was nothing I could do about the smeared making up besides run my finger under my eyes, wiping most of it off. I stared at myself one more time in the mirror before walking down the hall to find James.

I yawned loudly as my bare feet hit the carpet of the hallway. The crew was packing everything up and getting ready to leave. I growled in frustration when I realized that I didn't know where James was. I pulled one of the crewmen, whose name I couldn't remember, aside and asked him where James was.

"Down the hall, first door on your right," he smiled at me. "He's with a group of vampires though."

I nodded and said a polite thank you before walking off. I looked down at myself, feeling embarrassed that I was wearing my pajamas. I made movement to go back to my dressing room when James came to view. He was glaring at me as he stalked towards where I was standing. I smiled at him politely.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked innocently.

"Where were you?" He snapped at me his voice low but his words harsh.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, fear tightening at the pit of my stomach. "I was heading to your room." I told him, my nails digging into my skin.

His eyes narrowed before he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me in front of him. His grip tightened around my neck as he pushed me to the closed door to the room that I was supposed to meet him in. I looked back at him. He gave me a threatening glare, warning me to be on my best behavior.

I opened the door for us and walked in. Four vampires were sitting down in front of the desk which I was sure was James' temporary desk. I smiled at them politely as they stared me down. They were all gorgeous like all the other vampires I've ever met. I walked to the desk, James close behind.

"This is Bella Swan." He told them standing behind me, his hand gripping my shoulder.

I stared at the vampires in front of me. There were three boys and one girl. I recognized the oldest from TV, he was Carlisle Cullen. His hair was blond and slicked back; his eyes were a light topaz. He had just eaten. The other blond male, who was sitting in the chair next to Carlisle, was slightly taller than Carlisle and wore his hair down over his ears. He was leaning back in his chair, looking extremely calm. The female vampire was next to him; her black hair was cut short and spiked. She was sitting in her chair Indian style, her hands laced together on her lap. She was smiling up at me.

The last vampire, who had bronze hair and dark topaz eyes, looked angry. His fist was balled up, his tendon sticking out. I actually stepped back, my back hitting James' chest. His lips were snarled and he looked like he was in pain. I looked back at James. He was smiling at Carlisle, immune to the furthest vampire that was glaring at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan." Carlisle smiled at me. "Your concert was very entertaining."

I smiled back and mumbled a low, "thank you."

"It's amazing." James continued the conversation he was having with Carlisle before he went after me. "The affect she has over vampires." He moved my hair over to his neck. My body shivered. "Her voice can tame the most powerful vampire and her blood-"

I didn't hear what he had to say, it was muted over my loud scream. My feet flew off the ground and my body was thrown against the wall. James hovered over me and stuck his nails into my wrist pulling it straight down across my arm. I could feel the blood slip out of my veins and crawl over my skin. I stared in shock at James. He was smiling at me his eyes growing dark, his tongue danced over his lips.

I cried out in pain when he stuck his nail the vein in my elbow. "Please stop!" I cried out in pain, my eyes watered as I stared up at him.

--

I could feel my body jerk forward as the smell of her blood clouded my senses. The venom gathered in my mouth, I swallowed it back and tried to control myself. I couldn't even focus on the rest of the vampires every one of my senses were being focused on the crying human and her blood. James licked her arm, pushing his thumb into her vein to increase her blood flow. I wanted to pull him off of her, not to save her but so I could taste the forbidden fruit that was Bella Swan.

"You've proven your point James." Carlisle growled at him. He was on his feet, next to James, his fist were balled up in his side. He was having just as hard time as I was.

James pulled away from Bella's arm, his grip never loosening. His lips were red and his eyes were dark. He smiled at me. My nails dug further into my palms. "You can taste it can't you?"

My arm started to shake with the effort it was taking me not to finish her off. "Yes." I finally replied, hoping that it would relieve some tension. It didn't.

He pushed Bella to the floor. She cradled her sore arm in her hand, hiding it in her yellow t-shirt. Carlisle moved towards her. She crawled away from him and sat against the wall, her arm still in her hand. I turned to her; she was staring at us in horror. I tried to focus on what she was thinking but it was still blank. I growled in frustration before pulling myself to my feet. It was too much. I walked out of the room, leaving my family and Bella Swan behind.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I totally hope that you guys like this story. It would suck if no one liked this chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the rest of my stuff, I get so into this story and want to read it more than write it. :D Bella is human. They just like to call her a siren because that's what she is to them. :D I'm so excited about this story! I hope that you guys like this chapter. It's different than all of my other stories and it's so much more fun to write. Anyways, leave a nice review (I hope to get at least 30 before the next chapter). And I'll update soon…hopefully. SSVO is finally finished!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Razorblade Kisses

**A/N:** Wow. I'm so freaking cool. Thanks so much for being awesome and reviewing and enjoying my story. It still amazes me every day when I'm come on here to see so many reviews and then go onto other author's profiles and they're barely getting three a chapter. Honestly the authors that don't get many reviews but still keep writing ya'll are my heroes, because it shows that you're doing it for the art and not for the reviews. As for me, I'm a review whore. The reviews have gone to my head and I'm happily drowning in them. Thanks for all the support and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. (This is one of my favorite Schoolyard Heroes songs)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or_ Razorblade Kisses_.

"Your lipstick tastes like murder  
our hands are sewn together  
we'll come to one another…"**  
-**Schoolyard Heroes _Razorblade Kisses_

**Razorblade Kisses**

I laid my heads on my knees as I sat on the bed in my hotel room. I cried shamelessly to myself as my radio played quietly next to me. I mouthed the words to the familiar song as I grabbed onto my knees burying my nose into them. I didn't know what hurt more – my arm or the humiliation of having my arm ripped open in a room filled with vampires.

I glanced at the clock on the night stand next to the bed. It blinked 1:26. I frowned to myself as I lay across my bed. I laid my arm on the pillow next to me. I barely glanced at it before I looked away quickly – my stomach flipping. Stitches covered the arm from the wrist to my elbow, keeping the skin together so it wouldn't get infected and it could heal. Carlisle – who was ironically a doctor – stitched it up for me after the excitement of James ripping it open for me died down.

It was humiliating to be alone in a room with a vampire as he silently stitched up my arm for me. There was no need for small talk. I sat silently on the bench as he dug the needle in and out of my thick skin. He held his breath but kept his eyes intent on my arm, never flinching when a drop of blood escaped a vein. It was hard not to be impressed by his self control but it still didn't change the embarrassment and over all humiliation of the situation.

I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the radio. I mentally groaned when the familiar guitar riff of my new single echoed through the speakers of the radio. I wasn't in the mood to hear my demented love song about someone kissing a vampire. I thought about leaning across the bed and turning off the radio so I wouldn't have to hear my annoying whiny singing.

"Razorblade kisses leave you bleeding, baby. Razorblade kisses leave you screaming, baby." I put my pillow over my head to drown out the music.

"You know we don't have fangs right?" A soft velvet voice echoed through the room. My eyes shot open and I quickly bounced up to sitting position, my eyes darting around the dimly lit room. My heart pounded in my head giving me a severe headache.

"Who's there?" My voice was choked as I clutched onto the blanket. A soft chuckle came from beside me. I quickly turned to the right, my fists balled up in and running against the air ready to hit someone – or something.

A cold hand grabbed my hand and pushed it onto the bed before I even had time to lift it half way into the air. I let out a loud gasp and was about to scream when another cold hand wrapped around my lips and gently pushed me back onto the bed. I stared up in horror as the figure grew clearer as he leaned into the light. My fear tightened my stomach and I felt nauseous.

"Don't scream." His voice was velvet as his cool breath brushed against my ear. "I don't want to hurt you." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I need you to be very, _very_ still." The urgency in his words was evident as he held me against the bed, still holding my mouth and balled fist. I didn't move as he released my mouth and gently unwrapped his fingers from my fist.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked my curiosity over powering my common sense.

He gave me a weird look before shaking his head. He traced his finger over imaginary patterns along my neck. I swallowed heavily as I waited patiently underneath him to finish what he came here to do. His breath was even but heavy as his eyes flashed from topaz to black. He moved his head to the crook of my neck. I could hear him breathe deeply as his fingers laced across my shoulders, holding me still. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the bite that I'm sure he was going to inflict on me.

"Did I hurt you?" The vampire asked.

I opened an eye and stared at him in disbelief. His topaz eyes were shining down at me through his messy bronze hair. My eyes widened as I waited for him to laugh and take his first bite, but instead he pulled away and walked around the bed – at human speed. I slowly pulled myself off the bed and turned to him, afraid to take my eyes off of him in case he decided to come back and finish the job. He stopped in the middle of the hotel and turned to me.

"Do you know why I came here tonight?" He asked. I shook my head as I watched him pace back and forth in the hotel room again. He finally stopped again in front of my bed. I flinched back, scooting to the wall. He laughed without humor. "You're afraid of me aren't you?"

I nodded. He frowned at me before crawling onto the bed. He sat on his knees as he stared at me, keeping his distance. He was perfectly still as he sat at the end of my bed, his lips pursed into a perfect line. My eyes widened when I realized who he was. He was one of Carlisle's vampires – the one that was angry with me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He promised again. I didn't move as I watched him closely sit in front of me. He laughed, again without humor. "I came here to kill you." He confessed.

I could feel my heart stop as I waited patiently for him to continue, afraid to make any movement in case he decided to go with his original plan.

"I had everything planned out." He continued without hesitation. "I would wait till James had left – which he has – than sneak into your hotel room and kill you without thinking about it twice. My family would forgive me. They to, were moved by the scent of your blood, even Carlisle, who spent centuries perfecting his desire for human blood flinched when your blood invaded his senses." He stopped speaking for a second. I took the moment to ask my question.

"How did you know that James would leave?" I asked slowly not trying to frighten him and because my body wouldn't let me do anything besides breathe and clutch the wall.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I can read minds, my dear little siren." His voice was strained. "I can read every human, vampire, and werewolf mind except for yours my little siren." My stomach did a summersault every time he said 'my little siren.' "Why is that?" He asked.

I shook my head. I had no idea why he couldn't read my thoughts or even why he was still here lamenting over the fact that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"I'm scaring you again," he whispered before shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't come here to scare you. And I'm not here to kill you." He added the latter part quickly.

"Then why are you here?" I asked softly.

He sighed before crossing his legs under him. "I don't know," he admitted quietly. "I can't seem to get myself to leave." He smiled timidly at me.

"Why were you going to kill me?" I asked deciding that if he was going to be here and not kill me than I would find out a little about him.

"When James ripped open your arm," we both glanced at my perfectly stitched arm. "I wanted to kill him." I smiled back at him, grateful that he had some decency in him. He didn't return my smile, "Because I wanted to take his place." He added. My face dropped. "You have no idea what you do to me Bella," he said my name for the first time he been here.

"I think I have an idea." I added barely audible.

He smiled at me before getting off of my bed. I pressed myself further against the wall. He frowned but continued to step in front of me. His cold hand brushed against my cheek as he rubbed his nose against his neck.

"Mind over matter," he whispered to me before pulling his nose away from my neck. I gave him a weird look, confused by his statement. "You have no idea how intoxicating you are." He held my cheeks between his cold hands. "How beautiful you are not only to me but every other male vampire – and a few females."

"And yet you're still the first vampire to sneak into my hotel room to kill me but not really kill me." I whispered bitterly to him, my heart pounding from the closeness we were sharing.

He laughed loudly, his velvet voice echoing through the room. He smiled at me – a genuine smile as his topaz eyes shined at me. He leaned his head forward, pressing it softly against mine. I didn't move as he let go of my cheeks and ran his hands down my arms. He moved his forehead up so his nose was now pressed against my forehead.

"I'll come back for you, my little siren." He whispered to me, his lips pressing slightly against my forehead before he left my room, leaving me alone in the dim light, hyperventilating.

"Stupid, crazy, obsessive, vegetarian vampires," I whispered to myself my back scratched against the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them, my body shaking with fear. I held my body close to me as I fought the tears that were growing in my eyes. I listened softly to the end of my song on the radio.

"Razorblade kisses leave you bleeding baby. Razorblade kisses leave you screaming, baby…"

**A/N:** I have a lot to write today. It's short, I know. But I'm where I want to be. All questions will be answered later. Alright, well now I have to go work on _Sex and Vampires_!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Children of the Night

**A/N:** I love this story. It's so much fun to write. Horror is my genre of choice. If I could write one thing for the rest of my life it would be horror. Thanks for all your awesome reviews and support. I know that stories like these don't usually get many reviews, so when I see that I'm racking in thirty to forty reviews a chapter that must mean I'm doing something good. Anyways, thanks a bunch and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"They said we'd never make it out of here alive  
our wicked bodies melted right before their eyes  
and everything you touch shall be destroyed  
everything you love is crushed and broken…"  
-Schoolyard Heroes _Children of the Night_

**Children of the Night**

"That's the rest of it," one of the crew men huffed as he lifted the drum set into the van. I closed the door after he was finished. "Thanks for helping me, Ms. Swan." He tipped his baseball hat down at me before walking off to drink with his friends.

"No problem," I whispered to myself before leaning on the trunk of the van. I was having a hard time recovering from the 'visit' I had last night. It was eerie knowing that not only did a vampire obsessed over me enough to sneak into my hotel room, he was having a hard time deciding whether or not he wanted to kill me. I was grateful to leave this all behind me. This was the first and last time that I would be here, the thought of sticking it out with James was much more comforting than staying here another night.

"Get the equipment out of the truck." James ordered the crew as he stalked towards me. I involuntarily moved my sore arm behind my back. James continued to stalk towards me – his jacket flowing behind him in the wind. "I talked to the owner – we're doing another set here tonight and an interview with a local station first thing tomorrow morning."

"But we're supposed to be heading to Florida tomorrow morning." I tried not yell at him. I was anxious to see my mom. She lived in Florida with her husband Phil. I haven't seen her in months and I missed spending time with her, she was my best friend.

"Well now we're not." His voice was mocking. "Now help the crew get the stuff out of the trunk before I stuff you in my coffin for the rest of the day." James stalked back into the studio his head jerking towards the minivan – telling the crew to get to work.

I wasn't sure if he was being serious about the coffin bit or if he was just trying to be funny, either way I wasn't about to find out. I grimaced as I turned around to the open the minivan again – pulling on the first object that I could carry on my own.

"They said we'd never make it out of here alive." One of the crew members started to sing under his breath as he joined me in unloading the trunk. I let out a low groan before stalking back into the studio a snare drum in my hand.

--

I lay silently in my bed – pretending to be asleep. If the vampire was coming to visit me, I didn't want him to know that I was awake. The concert tonight did better than the concert last night – there were more fans and less protestors _and_ I only fell twice. Over all it was looking like it was going to be a great night. I started to relax as time passed by. I tried to convince myself that he wasn't coming and last night was only a nightmare. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy as I snuggled closer into the unfamiliar sheets and pillows.

"You're a horrible actress." A familiar voice came from beside me. My eyes shot open and my heart quickened. "I would say that I'm sorry for waking you, but since you weren't asleep, I'm afraid that apology would have no true purpose other than me being polite."

"It's rude to sneak into people's hotel rooms without their permission." I added softly afraid to speak any louder than a whisper.

"That it is," the voice agreed with me. "Do you mind if I turn on the light? I find it much more comforting to see the person that I'm speaking with." The body attached to the familiar voice didn't wait for an answer. The familiar click of the lamp switch echoed through the room before lighted flooded my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes and flinched away.

A low chuckle came from beside me. "And here I thought only vampires flinched away from the light."

The joke was stupid and not very funny, but I couldn't help but feel the familiar tug on my lips. I smiled to myself as I rolled over to where the voice was, opening my eyes slowly so the bright light wouldn't sting as badly. I blinked a few times before my vision cleared and I could see the intruder.

He was sitting on a chair that he pushed next to my bed. His leg was crossed over the other as he stared down at me – his already light topaz somehow seemed to be lighter as they shined down at me. He was wearing a tan turtle neck sweater with light blue jeans. I couldn't help but to let my smile grow. He looked so _normal_, sitting on his chair, smiling down at me.

"You kept your word." I whispered – the smile unable to disappear from my face. Not that I would ever admit this to myself, but a small part of me, a very tiny fracture of what you would consider to be small, wanted him to come back, just to make sure that he was real and that I wasn't going crazy.

The vampire frowned at me. "I kept a lot of words, but which ones were you referring to?" His voice was light with curiosity.

"You said that you would come back and you did." I reminded him as I pulled myself up into sitting position.

The vampire continued to frown. "Did you not expect me to come?"

I shook my head. The vampire was quiet. I decided to take advantage of this to ask him a question. "Do you always talk so formal?" I asked his maturity was taking stabs at my self esteem.

The vampire blinked before his lips twisted into a smile. "I sound formal?" He made it a question.

I nodded. "You're old, but you can't honestly be _that_ old."

His smile grew as he leaned back in his chair. "How old do you think I am my little siren?" He asked.

I flinched at his nickname for me. "The day you were changed or how long you've been around?" I asked – trying to stall his question.

"Both," the vampire smiled.

I sighed. "You were 18 when you were changed," I guessed. "And you were born in the early 1900's." I guessed again.

"Close," the vampire smiled at me again. "I was 17 when I was changed and I was born in 1901 – so I was changed1918." He grinned at me.

"I was close."I whispered – grateful that I wasn't off by too much.

"That you were my little siren that you were." He pulled his leg off of his knee and leaned forward. I scooted back on impulse. His eyes narrowed at me. "You seem much more comfortable around me than you were last night." He observed.

"You seem less moody than you were last night," I shot back.

He smiled at me before he leaned back in his chair. "Are you not afraid of me anymore?" He asked, pulling his leg onto his knee again.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I'm still terrified of you. I just figured if you were going to kill me you would have done it by now." He was quiet. I decided to take advantage of his silence to ask another question. "Do you mind if I ask you what your name is?"

He blinked. "You don't know my name?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No."

He blinked again. "It's Edward," he grabbed my hand that was poking out from under my blanket and gave it a light kiss. "Edward Cullen."

My eyes widened. "One of the girls in my old school told me that she was going to marry you one day." I blurted out. My thoughts were running too fast from the small kiss that he gave me on my hand. I didn't realize that I had said anything until _after_ he broke out into a small fit of laughter. I closed my eyes and smacked the front of my hand onto my forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled lightly to myself.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Not an eventful chapter but I got it out none the less. Go me! The next chapter will be awesome! Promise. Leave love and I promise to update _Sex and Vampires_ (and maybe _Coffin of Love_) tomorrow.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. Beautiful Woman Hunter

**A/N:** This is my absolute favorite song from the Schoolyard Heroes – well this and _Sincerely Yours, Jonathan Harker_. So I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter of this story – I liked it to. This chapter was actually one of the easiest to write and I had a lot of fun with the beginning. Don't forget to tell me what you think. I got excited with this chapter so it's longer than the others. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"There's a million stichers stiching

Pretty smiles to our faces

There's a million bodies trembling

How they love to see us shaking."

-Schoolyard Heroes _Beautiful Woman Hunter_

**Beautiful Woman Hunter**

I flinched away from the light and looked around the room. The audience was dressed in ball room attire, the guys in tuxes with two tails on the back of their jackets, the girls in long flowing dresses that barely hovered over the perfect wood floor. The male audience members were wearing white masks over their faces. I turned around to look at my band mates – they too were wearing the white mask and the tuxedos with the tails on their back.

Something started to tug on my drummer's jacket. He lifted his hand and dropped it again – hitting a snare drum. I turned to my bassist as he started to pick at the bass – his jacket was being tugged by the same invisible string. I looked at my hands to see thin lines of strings wrap around my fingers and wrist. Something started to tug at my wrist and I watched in horror as my hand rose into the air and quickly latch onto the microphone. The crowd was bowing and curtseying to each other as they waited for my vocals to accompany the song.

"There's a million stichers' stiching pretty smiles to our faces," I started to sing my lungs tightening as the words were forced out of my mouth. The audience started to waltz around the room their step in time with my music. I tried to pry my hands away from my microphone as the words were being forced out of my mouth.

"There's a million choirs screaming," I started the chorus as I involuntarily lifted up my free hand into the air. "Won't you take my hand once more?" I asked when I felt something cold wrap around my up lifted hand. I jerked my head in shock and fear to see Edward Cullen holding my hand – he was even gorgeous in my dreams. I continued to sing – unable to stop. "We're still trembling inside and out." I finished the chorus.

Edward pulled on my hand – dragging me closer to him. I stared at him as the strings broke away from my wrists and fingers. My fingers that were once glued to the microphone untwined as I stepped closer to the vegetarian vampire. Edward smiled at me as he led me off the stage to the middle of the dance floor where the audience continued to dance.

"Sing my little siren," Edward encouraged when it was time for me to start singing again.

"Hear the bleach hair preacher screaming hollow verses to your children," I started to sing again as Edward led me across the dance floor. I hated dancing and I wanted to tell him to let me go but I didn't. I continued to sing as he twirled me around the dance floor his fingers gripped tightly to my waist pushing me closer to him. I looked around us – scared that we would collide with one of the other dancers.

"Don't look at them." Edward ordered. I jerked my head towards him trying to block out the other dancers. "I won't let him hurt you," he added quickly pulling his lips up into a crooked smile.

I started to sing the chorus again – aware of the bridge that was going to come after it. The lights started to flicker as I finished the chorus. I tried to pull away from Edward but he pulled me back towards him and continued to lead me across the dance floor. The other dancers stopped dancing. I stared at them in shock and horror as the males slowly took of their masks.

"Don't look at them Bella." Edward ordered again – his voice frantic. I looked at him shocked that he actually said my name and not his endearment for me. "Look at me and whatever you do not stop singing."

"Kill, kill, kill for the nation," I started to scream –my voice shaking as I shook with fear. Edward didn't let me stop dancing as we twisted and turned through the dancers – I tried to focus all my attention on Edward but it was nearly impossible. I finally couldn't handle it anymore and turned my head towards one of the couples we were passing. My voice caught in my throat and I pulled away from Edward.

"Bella don't!" Edward screamed at me but it was too late.

I fell to the floor as I stared in horror at the scene unfolding in front of me. James was standing over me – or someone that looked like me – his teeth were digging into my neck. I grabbed onto my neck on impulse the imaginary pain coursing through my body. I couldn't take my eyes off of me as the blood – my blood – flowed over my shoulders onto my laced dress. I pulled my hand away from my neck and looked down at my hand – it was stained with blood.

"Kill!" The radio screamed as I pulled myself off of my mattress. My eyes shot open to reveal my hotel room brightened by the sunlight poking through the curtains. My heart was pounding and my face was damp from sweat and tears. I started to breathe heavy as I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 6:37.

"There's a million bodies trembling, oh how they love to see us shaking." My song ended on the radio that was acting as my alarm clock. I clutched at my chest as I tried to calm my nerves. I was on the verge of tears.

"That was Bella Swan with her hit single _Beautiful Woman Hunter_. She will be joining us in the studio later today for a special interview – so keep your radios tuned to the hottest music station in the metroplex 106.1 Kiss FM." The radio announcer announced to the early birds. I closed my eyes before falling back onto the bed.

"It was just a dream," I whispered to myself. "It was just a stupid dream."

A loud knock echoed throughout the room. I opened an eye before glancing at the alarm clock again. It was still 6:37. It was probably James making sure I was up. I sighed before pulling myself off the bed. I glanced down to make sure that I was dressed modestly. I was wearing a long navy blue shirt and short blue jean shorts – I was fine. I hopped across the room, still anxious from the dream I just had. I opened the door quickly to reveal a very pissed off James. He didn't wait for an invite before he stalked into my room – his nostrils flaring.

"Who was in your room last night?" He snapped at me – not turning around. "Someone was in your hotel room last night." He reworded the question he just asked into a statement.

"No one was here last night," I lied grabbing tightly to my stitched arm, "at least no one that I know about."

He stalked further into my hotel room his feet heavy as he stomped on the carpeted floor. He took a stance in the middle of the floor his nose high in the air as he took deep breaths. His hands gripped tightly at his sides – his veins sticking out like blue wires. I swallowed the lump in my throat and backed towards the door frame – afraid of what he might do.

He turned to me – his face twisted as his nose continued flare. "Get ready – we leave in an hour." He snapped at me, saying no more on the subject of my 'visitor.'

I pulled myself away from the door as he stalked out of the room – slamming the door behind him. I stood in silence in the middle of the hotel room – breathing deeply.

--

"Bella," James snapped at me pulling an ear phone out of my ear. I pulled my eyes away from my writing to look up at him. His face was barely inches away from mine. "Listen to me when I talk to you." He growled at me pulling the other ear phone out of my ear.

"Sorry," I apologized before leaning over to pause my iPod. "What happened why aren't we moving?" I asked noticing that the tour bus was at a standstill.

"Well if you could pay attention for two minutes of your life," James spat at me. "You would know that we have a flat. Get your stuff you're going back to the hotel." He patted the back of my shoulder to tell me to hurry.

I grabbed my iPod and pulled my bag from my lap. "Why am I going back to the hotel? What's wrong with sleeping in the bus?" I asked, not wanting to go back to the hotel in case if my admirer came back and James catches him.

James turned towards me his eyebrow raising. "Why are you so afraid to go back to the hotel room?" James asked taking a step towards me his lips curling over his gums.

"It's not that I'm afraid," I lied. "I just don't think it's necessary to spend all that money when we can camp out in the bus. Besides we were supposed to be heading to Florida today." I reminded him.

"The bus is going to the shop. Today is the last night we'll spend here and then you can do whatever the hell you want. Tomorrow you're no longer my problem." He hissed at me before stalking off the bus.

I sighed before resting my head on my hand. The reason I wanted to go to Florida _today_ was because tomorrow my American tour officially ended and I had six months all to myself as I wrote and recorded songs for my new album. James promised to drop me off at Florida before he went on his own way – he used this time to spend with Laurent and his mate Gloria. But it was too late now – he was going to drop me off at back at the hotel and then send the bus back to Hollywood.

I growled in frustration before I grabbed my bag and headed to the back of the bus where my personal belongings were packed in trunks.

--

"You know that you talk in your sleep right?" A velvet voice asked. I closed my eyes tighter and wrapped the pillows around my ears.

"You know it's rude to break into people's hotel rooms and wake them up." I mumbled back my eyes closed tightly.

"Yes, I believe you've told me something like that before." His amusement was evident in his voice.

"And yet you're still here." I mumbled letting the pillow go from my ears and turning over so I could see him. He was leaning back in the chair that he pushed to my bed. He was smiling at me. I squinted at him at trying to get use to the light that was poking through the open curtain. "What time is it?" I finally asked.

"10:36." I assumed he meant A.M. due to the fact that the sun was poking through the window. "James left before I even left my house – so I thought I'd stay the night." Edward answered before I could even think of the question.

"Do you have him wired or something?" I mumbled closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at the light.

Edward chuckled softly. "Something like that."

"Well thanks not killing me while I slept." I mumbled before pulling the covers over my pajama pants. I opened my eyes slowly blinking several times so my eyes could get use to the light. I pulled myself off the mattress and stared at him as my feet hitting the carpeted floor. "You can go home now." I hinted.

Edward lip twitch. "Do you want me to go home?" He asked.

"No," I mumbled sarcastically before pulling myself off my bed. "I love when creepy vampires sneak into my hotel room and watch me sleep." I walked across the room to the bathroom I made sure to lock the door after I closed it.

"Who's Renee?" Edward asked through the not thick enough bathroom door. I rolled my eyes as I tried to straighten out my hair in the mirror. My original plan was to use the bathroom for another reason but it was embarrassing to do my business with a vampire outside of my bathroom.

"My mom," I answered as I unscrewed the cap of the tooth paste. "I'm catching a bus to go to Florida to visit her later today." I answered any other questions he might have before pushing the turquoise paste onto the brushes of my toothbrush.

"Why don't you just fly?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't do well on planes," I answered truthfully as I ran the brush under the water.

"Then how do you get to other countries?" Edward asked another question.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who's supposed to be _leaving_." I mumbled before sticking the toothbrush into my mouth.

"But you said you didn't want me to go," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and stared at the door in shock. He was playing with me. I growled in frustration before I stomped to the bathroom door and threw it open, tooth paste flew across the bathroom landing on the tile floor. Edward had moved the chair in front of the bathroom door and had made himself at home.

"Leave," I ordered pointing my toothbrush towards the door.

Edward leaned back before putting his hands over his head. "You never answered my question." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What was your question again?" The toothpaste in my mouth landed on various parts of his shirt and face. I blushed before turning back to the bathroom – praying that he didn't see my embarrassment.

"How do you get to other countries if you don't like flying?" Edward asked again.

"Simple," I mumbled spitting out the toothpaste and turning on the water. "James drugs me, stuffs me in a body bag, and then drags me onto the plane as carry on."

Edward chuckled softly.

I rinsed the rest of the toothpaste out of my mouth before turning back to Edward. He was out of the chair. I gave a mental yes before I noticed that he only moved to the bed. I sighed loudly.

"Are you ever going to leave?" I asked before walking to the side of my bed.

"Why did James leave you here?" Edward asked turning towards me.

"He probably left to go hang out with his vampire friends." I mumbled as I stared at my hotel room. My stuff was packed in my trunk and I had an overnight bag packed for the bus.

"Are you going to Florida alone?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You're going to Florida alone." He didn't make it a question.

"Yup," I answered anyways.

"Well I guess I'm going with you." Edward told me before pulling himself off his bed.

"You're what?" I asked both scared and surprised at his response.

"You honestly don't expect me to let you go to Florida alone, do you?" Edward asked. "There are vampires out there!" He gave me a crooked smile before grabbing my trunk – which was placed on the foot of my bed. I watched in horror as he grabbed my trunk and headed towards the door to my hotel room. He turned around – the same crooked smile on his lips. "Are you coming?"

My mouth fell open. "There is no way that you're coming with me." I screamed at him – stomping my foot.

--

"Two tickets to Florida please." Edward told the person selling tickets at the Grey Hound bus station.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I like this chapter. I had fun with it. I hope you enjoyed the beginning. I'm really big on dreams being a look into the self conscious mind and I thought I did a good job portraying that in the dream that Bella had. This is a pretty long chapter. I spent a lot of time on this so a review would be nice. I love the beginning of this chapter that has to be the coolest thing ever! :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. Bury the Tooth

**A/N:** My internet was cut off for a little while so I wasn't able to update or tell you that my internet was cut off. I'm sorry. Trust me! It killed me more than it killed you. So I found out that this story was nominated for an award – along with a bunch of my other stories. It's good to be on four hundred people's author alert list. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_.

"Let's just pretend this never happened  
and we'll be on our way  
Even with these scars I can't remember  
How it started anyway  
your blood it stains me like a trophy  
When I wear it I'm ashamed."  
-Schoolyard Heroes _Bury the Tooth of the Hydra and a Skeleton Army will Arise_.

**Bury the Tooth of the Hydra and a Skeleton Army will Arise**

"I need a six letter word for an annoying vampire that has never heard of personal space and has breath that smells like the inside of a coffin." I told Edward as we sat next to each other on a bench outside of the ticket booth while we waited for our bus. "The first letter is an 'E'." I informed him as I stared at the crossword puzzle in the local newspaper.

"How do you know what the inside of a coffin smells like?" Edward asked.

"Prank night," I answered honestly. "We were playing pranks on each other – and by each other I mean the vampires vs. the human, and since I was the only human at the time, I got stuffed in a coffin for three hours."

Edward's eyes widened and his face tightened. "That's horrible." His nose started to flare.

"I got back at them." I shrugged.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I got claustrophobic and when James finally let me out of the coffin I _accidently_ threw up on his favorite pair of shoes." I tried to sound casual about it.

"Emmett," Edward finally responded after a long, uncomfortable silence.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Emmett?" I asked.

"You were asking for a six letter word that described an annoying vampire that has never heard of personal space and has breath that smells like a coffin and I offered Emmett." Edward clarified.

"And how do _you_ know what an inside of a coffin smells like?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't," he shrugged. "But I figured that if my breath smells like the inside of a coffin, Emmett's breath must smell similar."

"Who's Emmett?" I finally asked. My curiosity had over powered my common sense.

"One of Carlisle's vampires," Edward answered. I nodded once to show that I had understood what he had said and didn't want to further the conversation – or at least that's what I thought I had shown – apparently Edward had a different take of my nod. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I answered as I pretended to be interested in the crossword puzzle on my lap.

"What's your mom like?" Edward continued. I looked up at him and shrug.

"Like any other mom." I kept my answers short and simple.

"Do you get along?" He persisted.

"Emmett doesn't fit with the other words." I avoided his question. "I need another six letter word for an annoying vampire that has never heard of personal space and has coffin breath." I looked up at Edward. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Bella," He sighed. My heart jumped when he actually said my name.

"No," I shook my head I tapped the cap of my pen against my bottom lip. "That won't work. It's only five letters. And it doesn't' start with an E." I turned to him. "Nice try though." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Do you blame me for wanting to keep you safe?" He asked his voice was low and urgent.

"Yes," I growled at him. "I do." He was seemed surprise by my answer. "I spent over a year trapped in a tour bus filled with vampires. And when I finally thought that I had a moment of peace you show up out of the blue telling me that you want to kill me but then you don't want to kill me, which makes me wonder if vampires can be bipolar because if they can I sure as hell want to recommend you to a shrink." I pulled myself off of the chair – grabbing my purse with me.

"Give me a dollar." I demanded when as I held out my hand.

Edward raised an eyebrow before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a brown leather wallet. "I only have a five." He pulled out a five dollar bill.

"That'll work." I grabbed it from him.

"Why do you need a dollar?" He asked putting his wallet back in his back pocket.

"I don't. I just wanted to see if you'd give it to me." I shrugged before walking to the vending machine on the other side of the bus station.

One thing you can always count on at the Grey Hound station is for there to be a lot of people coming in and out of the station. It's not as depressing as the movie make it. The bus is actually a very efficient way to travel – especially if you hate flying and don't have the money to pay for the gas if you were drive all the way. It would take three days, seven hours, and thirty-five minutes for us to get to Florida, that's not including the four transfer stations and the stops that we would most likely be making.

Edward wasn't excited – much to my pleasure – about traveling on bus. He had offer – many times – to drive me there. That wasn't going to happen. Being on a tour bus with a bunch of vampires is different than being in a car _alone_ with a schizophrenic (I wasn't completely convinced the voices he heard in his head were other people's thoughts), bipolar, stalking, vegetarian vampire that was fighting with himself on whether or not to kill me – especially if no one knew I was alone with him.

There were three vending machines – one for sodas, one for snacks, and one for animal blood. It was a new law that they passed. All vending machines were required to have one vampire friendly item on their shelf. And since humans weren't big on giving blood for vampires, they filled up their bags with animal blood that they get from butcher shops. PETA was pissed.

"There's something eating me from inside out," a muffled voice sang. I looked at my purse and sighed. "Guess it doesn't matter what they say." The singing continued. "I cough up blood and words that I regret. So long your attention has gone away. These high school words have lost their power." I reached into my purse and dug for my iPod as the song continued to blare through my headphones.

"Stupid haunted iPod." I mumbled to myself as I dug further into my bag for the tiny baby blue iPod.

"Let's just pretend this never happened and then we'll be on our way." The chorus started when I finally grabbed the thin baby blue rectangle. "Even with these scars I can't remember how it started anyway." I put it on pause and put the clicked the hold button so it didn't decide to resurrect itself again. I was admittedly one of those artists that had their songs on their iPods, but I liked my songs.

"Excuse me ma'am." I looked up to see a baby face, blue eye guy staring at me. "Are you by any chance Bella Swan?" He seemed more excited than he should have been.

My first reaction was to say no, though he didn't seem like an angry protester there was no way of telling. Yes," I finally answered. The baby face boy smiled at me before extending out his hand. I grabbed it cautiously, hoping that the vampire sitting across from the bus station would live up to his promise and come rescue me if this guy does turn out to be a protester.

"I'm Mike Newton," he wrapped his fingers around my hand and squeezed it tighter than necessary. "I'm a huge fan." He smiled at me before lifting our entwined hands up and down.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, just grateful that he wasn't an angry protestor. When he finally let go of my hand I turned back to the vending machine.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question," Mike continued. I sighed before turning to him. I smiled at him politely to tell him to go on. He went quiet as he gathered the courage to ask me his question. "Would you like to get some coffee or something?" Mike asked me out.

I opened my mouth and closed it. "Um, I would love to," I lied. "But my bus is leaving in," I looked at my watch. "An hour and forty-five minutes and I don't want to be late." I smiled at him.

"Why are you taking the grey hound bus?" Mike asked another question. "I thought artists have tour buses and private jets."

"Because I can't resist the smell of old people first thing in the morning." I told him sarcastically. He didn't get it.

"Yeah old people, nothing smells better." He smiled at me.

"Thanks for the offer though," I smiled before turning back to the vending machine.

"Is that a vampire?" Mike screamed randomly – which made me jump.

"Where?" I asked turning my attention away from the vending machine and looking around the bus station.

"Right there," Mike pointed to where I was just sitting. Edward was looking at a magazine but I had a feeling that he was listening to every word that we were saying. I sighed. I thought he was talking about a _real_ vampire – not some schizophrenic, bipolar, vegetarian.

"Oh," I mumbled. "You mean Coffin Breath." I turned back to the vending machine no longer interested in the vampire. "Yeah don't worry about him. He's one of Carlisle's vegetarians." I looked at the candy bars and chips. I couldn't decide if I wanted a bag of chips or a _Butterfinger_.

"You know him?" Mike wasn't able to cover his shock. I looked at him and nodded. His head kept on switching from me to the vampire. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention back to the vending machine. I was use to vampires. So seeing a vampire in a bus station didn't faze me as much as it would someone else.

"Hey do you have a dollar?" I turned to Mike when I finally decided what I wanted. "I don't have any money on me."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here," he handed me the dollar.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Aren't you afraid that he's going to bite you?" Mike persisted on talking about the vampire.

"Not really." I admitted. "He's had plenty of chances – if he wanted to kill me he would have done it by now." I turned my attention to the vending machine, hoping that it gave him the hint that I didn't want to further the subject.

"I don't like him," Mike informed me.

"That makes two of us." I mumbled.

"He just seems cocky." Mike explained his dislike for Edward.

"He is," I tapped my finger on my chin and tried to focus on the problem at hand. I couldn't decide if I wanted _Fritos_ or _Butterfingers_.

"Then why are you with him?" Mike persisted. I sighed in aggravation as I thought of something that would end our conversation.

"Because I can," I growled at him – getting defensive. I can only be harassed for so long before I lose my temper.

"But you don't like him." He continued to rationalize with me. I didn't feel like being rational today, so I did something irrational.

"I don't like him," I started out with the truth. "I love him, I want to spend my whole entire existence with him and become a vampire with him while we suck on our pig's blood." I pushed the dollar that Mike gave me into the vampire vending machine and punched the first button my fist came in contact with. Mike pulled back in shock. "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to drink my pig's blood in peace." I grabbed the cold bag filled with blood and stalked back to Edward.

He was staring at me with the same shocked and confused expression that I left Mike with. I threw the bag of pig's blood at Edward. He caught it and stared at the label. I growled at him before taking my seat next to him – crossing my hands over my chest.

"I only like diet," he complained holding up the bag. I shot him a glare out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me. I growled at him again. He chuckled softly to himself before putting the bag next to him. "So you're in love with me and want to spend the rest of existence with me?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I only told him that so he would stop asking me stupid questions." I mumbled before uncrossing my arms.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't open the bag and drank the contents to spite him more." Edward wasn't able to hide his amusement.

"I don't like blood." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow – I got that from most people. "Most of my songs are just staged. In real life the sight of blood makes me light headed. And the smell makes me queasy." A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about the copper smell of blood.

"Humans can't smell blood," Edward shook his head.

"I can. It smells like copper and salt." I wrinkled my nose in distaste. He raised the other eyebrow – it was easy to tell that he was impressed.

"You confuse me my little siren," Edward sighed. I flinched – I hated his endearment for me.

"You know what?!" I yelled at him. "If you're going to call me your little siren than I'm going to start calling you coffin breath!" I growled at him.

He pulled his head back in shock. "Coffin breath?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled softly before shaking his head. "Coffin breath it is then." He looked back at the magazine he was holding in his lap.

--

"Three days, seven hours, and thirty-five more minutes till we get to Florida." Edward reminded me as we sat together on the bus.

"The only thing we have to look forward to for the next three days, seven hours, and thirty – five minutes is old people." I sighed before pulling my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ out of my purse.

"Jane Austen," Edward commented. "I always thought of you more of an Anne Rice and Bram Stoker person."

I shook my head, "Too many vampires. I'm more Jane Austen, Orson Scott Card, and Shakespeare." I opened my book to where I placed my bookmark last and quietly started reading where I had left off.

"What's your favorite book?" Edward continued to annoy me.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It changes."

"What is it today?" He persisted.

"_Pride and Prejudice_," I told him lifting the book up from my lap.

"Have you read it before?"

"Yes." I growled at him before turning the page. "And I would like to read it again, so if you would please be quiet." I hinted.

He went perfectly still. It was like he was lost in a daydream. His eyes stared aimlessly in front of him. His body was so stiff that it looked like rigors mortis had just set in. I stared at him in awe, it was impossible to deny Edward's beauty. He was probably the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Your blood it stains me like a trophy," my iPod screamed at me from my purse. I jumped breaking out of my thoughts. "When I wear it I'm ashamed of what I was, or what I am, or everything I could have been." I grabbed my iPod and turned down the volume.

"Stupid haunted iPod." I growled in frustration before putting one of the earphones in my ear.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I'll try to update this story sooner this week. A lot of crazy things are going on. My laptop is in the hospital - don't ask - so I'm working on my stories on our main computer which won't let you do more than one thing at once. I have to rewrite _Coffin of Love _and _Cigarette Burns_ because the chapters didn't go through the e-mail I sent to me. So I'll have _Coffin of Love_ out tomorrow and _Cigarette Burns_ out Friday. Sounds fair? I think so. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	7. Sometimes they Come Back

**A/N:** So I was sleeping when this five foot six brunette barged into my room – jumped on my bed and told me she was going to stay with me until Thursday. So no updates (beside this one and that's only because I was half way through before she got here) until either late Thursday or Friday. I had a hard time with this chapter and ended up taking a different approach than I originally planned. Tell me what you think. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I've come to warn you, he's coming for you  
He'll stick your weeping flesh to the ceiling  
I've come to tell you how he'll deceive you  
your face is melting, your heart is screaming."  
- Schoolyard Heroes _Sometimes They Come Back _

**Sometimes They Come Back**

"You look sick," Edward told me again as we walked into the McDonalds. We had been on the road for six hours and fifty-five minutes, and thanks to a very pushy passenger, the driver stopped at McDonalds (that was conviently located across the street from the Grey Hound Station we were suppose to spot at for layover) so we could stretch our legs and get something to eat.

"That's funny because I feel fine." I lied. The last thing I was feeling was fine. I was sore, nauseous, hot, and I couldn't stop shaking. I closed my eyes and wished away the pain in my stomach. "Oh look they sell Blood McFlurries here." I tried to change the subject when I opened my eyes.

Blood McFlurries were vampire friendly shakes mixed with milk, blood, ice cream, and because it was McDonalds a pound of grease. Burger King was the original founder of the shake, calling it Blood Kings, but do to legal reasons – and the fact the name for their shakes was just plain creepy – they discontinued it. McDonalds saw this opportunity – never having the creativity to coming up with their own food items – to steal Burger King's idea (because that's what they do) and add Mc in front of it, thus creating Blood McFlurries.

When I was little, I drank a Blood McFlurry on a bet. There is no way to describe the offal taste of ice cream and blood mixed together with milk. Why anyone would think that vampires – who can't digest _anything_ that isn't blood – would drink those atrocities was beyond me but they were currently one of the highest best food items McDonalds was selling. It was mostly sold to new vampires – who wanted to drink it out of habit – and humans trying to pose as vampires.

"Are you hungry?" I asked wanting to see if he would drink a Blood McFlurry.

Edward shook his head. "I ate before we left."

I grimaced and went to go take my place in line, so he wouldn't think that I was sick. "Are you sure you don't want a Blood McFlurry?" I pressured looking up at Edward – who took a spot next to me. Edward raised an eyebrow. "You know in case you get the sudden urge to kill everyone on the bus." I tried to defend.

"I'm ok." Edward reassured me.

"Damnit," I muttered to myself turning away from him and staring up at the menu. I could feel the stomach acid crawl up my throat. I swallowed it back down and looked away. I _was_ sick, probably with the flu or something similar. Being on tour all the time crashes your immune system. You don't get much exercise, you're constantly eating out, and you don't have healthy sleeping habits, so it's very common to get sick.

A cold hand wrapped around my forehead. I looked up at Edward. He was holding his hand on my forehead and staring down at me with furrow eyebrows. I wanted to pull away and tell him to never touch me again, but his hands were cold and it felt nice. He pulled his hand away a few second. I fought the urge to let out a whimper.

"You're running a fever." He concluded.

"You're running a fever to." I reminded him stepping closer to the cash register. If your body temperature gets under or over 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit you're running a fever and since vampires can't produce body heat, they're technically always running a fever. James taught me this the first time I ever complained about running a fever.

"But we're not talking about me." Edward growled. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"Look," I growled at him. "I'm fine. Humans get sick all the time, it's just a bug, it'll pass."

I stepped out of line and headed next door to the gas station to pick up some over the counter medication and _Sprite_. I've been sick on a bus before so I knew the basic rules. No eating, no reading while feeling nauseous – it only makes it worst, no complaining to the vampires that you're not feeling good, stay by the toilet in case something finds a way come back up, and sleep as much as possible.

--

"Kill me," I begged Edward grabbing onto my stomach. "Please," I looked up at him. "Kill me."

"Here," Edward moved the arm chair between us. "Lay on my lap." Edward ordered.

I shook my head.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I just figured you would want to lie down." He lifted his hands in the air to show that he wasn't going to touch me. I breathed deeply through my nose as I weighed the options. Get nauseous and risk throwing up on myself or swallow my pride and lay on Edward's lap. I decided to swallow my pride.

"Fine," I tried to sound like I was angry but in all honesty I was grateful to be able to lie down. I put my iPod – which was already in my ears – on shuffle and laid my head on Edward's lap. His clothes were cold and I couldn't be more grateful. His cold hand wrapped around my cheek and I sighed in relief.

"You're letting me touch you." Edward's shocked voice wasn't covered by the song I was listening to. I nodded.

"It feels nice." I admitted. "I like vampires, they're nice and cold." I mumbled.

"You must be sick. You're actually saying something nice about vampires." Edward chuckled.

"I like you," I mumbled. "You're a nice vampire – very cold, very, very cold." I told him.

"Are you delusional?" Edward asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I only pretend to be mean to you because I don't want to admit that I actually kind of like you." I closed my eyes tightly as my stomach started to hurt again. I let out a moan of pain. Edward started to brush my hair with his fingers. "But don't tell you that I told you that." I added quickly realizing what I had just told him. "I don't want your ego to get too big."

Edward chuckled. "I promise I won't tell myself that you told me that you kind of like me."

"I don't kind of like you," I corrected him. "I really, really like you. But not in the love kind of way, but in a potential friend kind of way." I added the last part to clear up the first part.

"My little siren," Edward used his endearment for me. "I think you're delusional."

"I think so to," I agreed. "I just told you that I liked you." I grimaced.

Edward chuckled softly before resting his hand on my forehead. I sighed in comfort before snuggling into his thigh. It wasn't long before I fell into a dreamless, medicated sleep.

--

"Your fever is back," Edward informed me removing his hand from my forehead and setting it on my right cheek.

We were outside of the transfer station in Salt Lake City Utah – waiting for our new bus. After seventeen hours and fifty-five minutes of traveling we were being transferred to a new bus so the old bus driver could sleep while his bus gets refueled and cleaned for its next departure. We were stuck in the transfer station for an hour and twenty minutes. Most of the passengers were getting breakfast or making themselves coffee. I was sitting outside – in the freezing cold – on a bench trying to break my fever.

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft music coming from my iPod. "Do you have any more _Tylenol_?" Edward asked.

"They fell out of my purse while we were on the bus," I admitted shaking my head.

"Stay here," Edward instructed removing his hand from my cheek. I opened an eye and stared at him, he was pulling himself off the bench we were sitting on.

"Where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity more than concern.

"There's a gas station down the street," Edward told me pointing to a Shell station across the road. "I'm going to go there and pick up some more _Tylenol_." I nodded. "Stay here." Edward ordered. I nodded again as I watch Edward walk across the street to the gas station.

I lifted my feet to the bench and lay across it on my side – gripping tightly to my stomach. Edward had offered to take me to the hospital or rent a hotel room until I recovered but I refused. I probably just had the flu. I rested my head on the wooden bench and closed my eyes. My stomach wasn't hurting as badly as it did earlier today but that was only now. I was pretty sure if I waited long enough it would return.

"So you're Bella Swan." A voice yelled at me over the song playing in my headphones. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see someone staring at me. My mouth went dry as I stared at his beautiful features came into view. He was a vampire.

I pulled my earphones out of my ears and lifted my upper body off of the bench so I was no longer lying across it but kneeling on it instead. I stared at the vampire in front of me with wide eyes and a pounding heart. He knew my name so a proper introduction was not needed. It was easy to tell by the crimson in his eyes that he was not a vegetarian.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" The vampire laughed at me. It was an actual laugh, not the mock laugh Edward used on me a few days ago when he asked the same question. I nodded – not wanting to lie to someone that would kill me. "Tell me what scares you about me." The vampire smiled at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head. I sat in silence as I waited for him to say something – hopefully something other than why he scared me.

"You're not going to answer my question?" The vampire frowned at me. "What a pity." He didn't sound sad. "It's weird," He noted as he sat next to me on the bench. "You can sing about killing vampires, but when a vampire asks a simple question you go quiet." He turned to me. "Why is that?"

"It's all just a show." I whispered. "I've never killed a vampire."

"Of course you haven't." The vampire laughed. "You wouldn't stand a chance against one of us." I flinched away, shocked by his amusement in the thought of me killing a vampire. "What I want to know is," He moved his head so his face was inches away from mine. "Why would you sing about killing vampires if you know that'll you would never be able to?"

"It's for entertainment." I admitted – hoping that was a good enough explanation.

"Entertainment?" The vampire asked. I nodded. "You sing songs about killing vampires because it entertains you." The vampire tapped his chin with his finger before he pulled himself off the bench and grabbed my iPod. I stared at him as he put one of the earphones in his ear and scrolled through my music selection.

"Here we go," The vampire smiled at me before handing me another one of the earplugs. I hesitantly grabbed the earplug and stared at him. I held it between my thumb and pointer finger as I waited for him to tell me what to do with it. He rolled his eyes. "Put it in your ear," he ordered sounding aggravated. I pushed the plug into my ear and flinched when my loud voice echoed through my head.

"Take this darkness, feel his sharpened teeth enter your neck. Mutilate you, devastate you, you're not coming back." The chorus to my song echoed through the earplug. I flinched away but didn't take the plug out in fear that the vampire might get angry.

"This is entertainment?" The vampire asked over the loud screaming.

"It's only a song," I tried to defend.

"Only a song?" The vampire asked – his anger becoming evident. He pulled the cord out of my ear and slammed my iPod into the concrete. My eyes turned from the vampire to the iPod on the floor. It was still in one piece but I didn't think that it was going to work very well after that 

kind of abuse. Cold fingers wrapped tightly around my jaw and forced my head to turn back to the vampire. "Only a song?" The vampire screamed at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before nodding. He growled at me and I closed my eyes. I was afraid of what would happen next. I had clearly not dazzled this vampire with my music. He was angry that I would sing about hurting vampires. My breath started to quicken and I squeezed my eyelids together, as I waited impatiently for the pain to course through my body. Instead the grip loosened on my jaw and a loud crash came from beside me. My eyes flew open and I saw Edward holding the vampire tightly in his hand. The vampire was being held against the wall of the Grey Hound transfer station.

Edward's lips moved quickly and I couldn't catch what he was saying to the vampire. The vampire spat at him before saying something back to him just as fast. Edward growled as he pulled the vampire from the wall before slamming him back into the bricks. The wall shook. The vampire Edward was holding snarled at him – revealing his perfect white teeth. Edward snarled back before saying something again.

The vampire raised his arms in defeat and Edward gave the vampire one last warning before throwing him onto the cement floor. I jumped and scooted closer to the edge of the bench as I watched the vampire retreat – not even glancing back at me. I turned my attention back at Edward, his fist was clenched at his side and he wasn't breathing. I took several deep breaths before finally finding the courage to speak.

"Thank you," I finally whispered.

Edward turned towards and shook his head. "I got you some _Tylenol_." He threw me a white bottle at me. "Take two now and if your fever doesn't break before the bus gets here – I'm taking you to the hospital." Edward didn't say anything else to me. He walked the short distance to the bench and sat down – still not breathing.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Not one of my best chapters but I'm tired and this chapter was way too freaking hard to write. God, it was like drilling teeth. I hated it. Anyways! I need ya'll to do me a favor. I got nominated for some awards (this story being one of the nominees) so if you would please go to my profile page and go to the link and vote for anything by me that would be great! Please and thank you. Don't forget to put me for best author because we all know that I freaking rock. Also, no more updates until either Thursday or Friday. A friend of mine is staying over and I promised to hang out with her. But I'm going to bed, vote for me please, and don't forget to review!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Dude Where's My Skin?

**A/N:** Has anyone noticed the sudden increase in band fics? I never realized how popular that plot was until now. If I wasn't so into this story than I would probably discontinue it. I don't like writing over used plots though I really wouldn't consider this over used. It's not really a band fic and it's not written in the setting where Bella is rebelling against the thought of Edward leaving her. This is actually a very dark fic, I had to rewrite the outline today (I threw the old one in the trash on accident) and as the story progresses it really reaches some dark themes. This is such a great story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Take of your skin and come dance with me.  
Cut out your tongue and sing for me.  
Burn out your eye in effigy, baby.  
Scream out your heart in agony."

**Dude Where's My Skin?**

"I hate you." I glared at Edward. He was sitting across from me reading a magazine he had picked up in the waiting room. He didn't look up at me, I wasn't sure if he was interested in the article or just ignoring me. I decided that it was appropriate to glare holes into his head. It was moments like these that I wished that witches were real, so I could somehow put a spell on Edward to make him less psychotic.

"What kind of vampires kidnaps someone so he can take her to the hospital anyways?" I continued to voice my displeasure mostly because I wanted some reaction from Edward. He hadn't talked to me since he told me that we were going to the hospital if my fever hadn't broken when the bus arrived. I was fast asleep when he lifted me in the air and threw me into a taxi cab. The driver already knew where we were going and Edward must have told him about my hysteria, because he didn't seem surprise when I started to scream at him and Edward as I tried to unlock the door and jump out of the car.

"Fine," I sighed. "Don't talk to me." I pulled myself off of the mattress and fell to the floor. "I'll just go home than." I took my first step to the door, glancing at Edward through the corner of my eye. He didn't look at me. I felt a hint of regret that he wasn't reacting to my threat of going home. I should've been excited to know that the psychotic, schizophrenic, bipolar, coffin smelling vampire didn't want to talk to me, but I wasn't. I was actually very disappointed. I sighed before continuing to walk to the door, my pride getting in the way of my common sense.

I reached for the door handle when my shirt started to get tight. I turned around to see Edward gripping tightly to my shirt and the waistband of my blue jeans. I frowned at him and took a step forward, he didn't loosen his grip. "Can you please let me go?" I growled at him. He didn't look up at me as he started to pull at my jeans dragging me along with them. I reached out for the door handle in a hopeless attempt to pull myself out of his death grip, without tearing my clothes.

"I can take off my pants you know." I reminded him as I pulled myself (without any success) to the door. I knew that I was being childish and that I probably looked pathetic, but my ego was already wounded once today when Edward dragged me to the hospital, I didn't want to bruise it again by letting him keep me here without a fight, especially if he wasn't going to talk to me.

I turned back around to Edward. He was setting his magazine on the counter as he pulled himself up from the seat. My eyes narrowed at him as my hands gripped tightly to the door handle. He didn't was anytime before wrapping his free hand around my waist and easily pulling me away from the door and carrying me onto the bed again. I let out an audible gasp when I felt my bottom hit the white paper that was laid across the green mattress.

Edward rested his hand on my knee as he reached across the room to get the magazine he was looking at earlier. When he finally had the magazine in his hand he took a seat next to me on the mattress and leaned against the wall. He removed his hand from my knee but instantly put it across my shoulder and held me so tightly next to him that I couldn't even flinch.

I didn't know what amazed me more. The fact that he did all of that without talking to me or that he was actually interested in the article he was reading. I grimaced against his chest but decided not to make another scene. Instead I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. My fever had broken and I was feeling a fraction better than I had before, but I was still obviously sick. I stretched out my legs and tried to move my head so I could lay it on the mattress but Edward's arm didn't budge.

"I'm just going to lie down." I informed him. He didn't remove his arm from my shoulder. I grimaced as I tried to get comfortable on his chest, but the way I was positioned made me feel awkward and not very comfortable. I growled and tried to pull my head from under his arm but he only tightened his grip. I rolled my eyes and stopped fighting his grip.

"How about if I hold your hand? So you know I won't leave you." I reached for his hand but he moved it away for me. I frowned at him as he turned the page to the magazine and then moved his hand to his side. I looked at the hand that was hanging off of my shoulder. I wandered if the same thing worked for this one. I reached for his hand slowly, expecting him to move it, but he didn't flinch. I grabbed it in my hand and waited for Edward to yank it out of my grip. He just continued to focus on the magazine in his lap. I pulled my hand away from his and crossed them over my chest so I could pout.

The door opened signaling the doctor was finally here. I waited for Edward to remove his arm from around me and go sit back in the seat that he was in only seconds ago but he didn't move. I glanced at him. He was closing the magazine he was reading and setting it next to him. I turned back to his arm across my shoulder, it looked dead. I wrapped my hand around the wrist and tried to lift it in the air but it wouldn't budge. I sighed in defeat. I had a feeling that we looked liked we were together.

"Welcome Ms. Swan," The doctor greeted me. I turned my attention towards him. He was tall man, probably in his late thirties, early forties. His smile was too big for his face but it looked genuine none the less. He held out his hand for me to shake. I tried to lean forward but Edward's arm prevented me from doing that, so I held out my hand and let him lean forward instead.

"Edward," He directed his attention away from me and held out his hand for Edward. Edward smiled at him before shaking his hand.

"How are you doing today Dr. Whitaker?" Edward asked. My head shot towards him and my mouth fell open. So Edward would talk to him and not me? I growled in frustration before crossing my arms over my chest like a child.

"I'm doing well. How is Carlisle doing? I haven't heard from him in awhile." Dr. Whitaker sat on rolling stool and turned towards Edward as he opened my file.

"He's doing well." Edward answered.

"Is he still getting patients inspiring to be vampires?" Dr. Whitaker asked smiling.

Edward nodded.

"I remember the first time I've ever saw anyone do that," he shook his head at the memory. "I was an intern under his care and I was covering for him while he took care of another patient and out of nowhere this girl," Dr. Whitaker turned towards me. "About your age Ms. Swan, decided to cut open her arm with a scalpel, where she found a scalpel, I wouldn't know." Dr. Whitaker chuckled as he shook his head. "I freaked out, but Carlisle knew what to do. He came into the room with the material to sew her arm back and somehow convinced her to not become a vampire." He shook his head again. "He's a good man." He turned his attention back to Edward.

"Yes," Edward agreed. "He is."

"So Ms. Swan," Dr. Whitaker turned towards my file. "You're here for excessive stomach pain?" He asked. I nodded. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" Dr Whitaker asked turning towards me. I blushed.

"About a week ago." I admitted. He nodded and jolted something down.

"How long have you been having these pains?"

"Since yesterday." I informed him. The doctor nodded.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Um," I looked at my stomach and moved my hand across the lower part of it. "Around here." The doctor nodded before jolting something and down onto my file.

"Have you've been stressed lately?" Dr. Whitaker asked.

"Yes," I answered quicker than I should have. Dr. Whitaker pulled his head back in shock.

"She's on tour a lot," Edward elaborated.

"That's one of the reasons." I snapped at him. Edward, like usual, ignored me.

"Do you think its appendicitis?" Edward voiced his real reason for taking me to the hospital. My eyes widened and I turned back to the doctor, he was continuing to write in his folder. He turned to us and shook his head. I relaxed.

"She probably just has a stomach virus or food poisoning. Her immune system has been shot from all the touring and the added on stress," We both looked at Edward. "I would suggest taking it easy for the next couple of days and drinking lots of fluids. Do you need a note for work?" The doctor joked.

I frowned at him. The joke wasn't very funny.

He sighed before pulling himself off of his chair. "It's good seeing you again Edward." He smiled at him and turned towards me. "Ms. Swan." He nodded. I smiled at him as I watched him leave the room.

"Told you," I boasted as I scooted forward so I could get off the mattress but I couldn't move. Edward wouldn't release me. I turned towards him and frowned. "Let me go Edward!"

"How the hell are you not in shock?" Edward finally spoke to me. The question caught me off guard, after hours of not talking to me, he finally directed something towards me and it was a question that made no sense. "You got attacked by some strange vampire and instead of going into shock you went to sleep." Edward turns towards me. "I don't get you."

I sighed. "There are a lot of things that you don't get about me. Now lets' go." I scooted forward but Edward pulled me back. I sighed before turning to him. "If it helps any Aro can't read my thoughts either." Edward's body tensed and his full attention focused on me. I wasn't surprised I was expecting this kind of reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head. "I'll answer all questions as soon as we find some place to stay and I get some sleep."

I pulled my body forward, this time Edward let me go. I pulled myself off of the mattress and fell to the floor. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I fought the urge to cry. I was bigger than this.

--

"You have to answer a question first." I told Edward as we sat across from each other on a circle table in our hotel room. I had slept most of the day away and it was now late afternoon. Edward nodded, agreeing to my request. I took a sip of my Gatorade as I thought of how I was going to word my question. "Why didn't you talk to me today?"

"Honestly," Edward smiled at me. "I wanted to see how aggravated you would get."

I grimaced. "You're a jerk."

Edward didn't smile. Instead his face fell and his eyes narrowed at me. "How do you know Aro?" He wasted no time to ask the question.

"You don't honestly think that I could get so close to a coven of vampires without meeting the Volturi, do you?" I asked. Edward didn't move. He waited for me to continue. I sighed. "It was when I first got my record deal. Aro found out about my voice and wanted to hear it for himself. I sang for him and the rest of the vampires. They were all dazed and amazed by my voice. Aro was the one that said that started to call me a siren to the vampires." I stopped for a second so I could take a sip of the Gatorade in front of me.

"How did he react when he found about your lyrics?" Edward asked.

"I told him that I got inspired by old horror movies. Since he couldn't read my mind, it was an easy lie to pull off." I admitted. Edward didn't seem impressed. "After I sang for him, Felix, I think, I don't remember their names very well, said that I couldn't be so close to the vampire community without being a vampire myself, even if I was just singing." Edward tensed. "Aro didn't want to waste my 'talent' so he made an offer with me. I could either become one of them or I could stay human and be executed when my contract expired." I didn't have to tell him which one I chose.

"Why?" Edward asked harshly. "Why would you-" He didn't finish his sentence. "There are millions of humans out there that know about us, why are you being punished?" Edward finally asked.

"Because they don't know about the Volturi, they don't know about the special gifts that some vampires have, and they don't know all the secrets that vampires have that only vampires are allowed to know. I do." I pointed to my chest as tears welled up in my eyes. "It was death or death and I chose the one that was less painful for me."

Edward ran his fingers into his hair as he lowered his head closer to the table. "How can you okay about this?" Edward screamed at me as he pulled his hands away from his head. "How can you be ok with someone threatening to take away your life because someone told you something that they shouldn't have?"

"I've had a lot of time to deal with this Edward." I wiped away my tears. "The whole reason I wanted to go to Florida so badly is so I can say bye to Renee."

Edward's mouth fell open. "When does the contract end Bella?" Edward growled at me.

"Six months from now." I whispered. "I'm supposed to record one more album and after my first concert I'm suppose to 'kill myself.'"

"You already have a death date planned?" Edward screamed at me, his face was twisted in disgust.

I nodded. "James is going to do it."

"No he's not." Edward growled at me. I looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not letting him get you Bella. I'm not letting them kill you." Edward explained.

"I'm not pulling you into this." I shook my head as I pulled myself away from the table and grabbed my empty bottle of Gatorade.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To get more Gatorade from the vending machine." I answered honestly holding up my empty bottle.

"Here," Edward held out his hand. "Let me get it for you." He grabbed the empty bottle of Gatorade, though I didn't know why, it wouldn't do him any good. "What kind do you want?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Any is fine." He nodded before opening the door to our hotel room only to be greeted by loud drumming of a song that we both recognized.

"Take off your skin and come dance with me." The words to my song came out clear and crisp. "Cut out your tongue and sing for me."

Edward turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. "That's just weird." He shook his head before closing the door behind him. I smiled before walking the short distance to my bed. I didn't know if it was the food poisoning or the conversation I just had with Edward, but I was feeling sick.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I personally think this is the cleverest of my stories. The next chapter will be out hopefully sooner than this one. I don't think I'm doing anything big this week. Though I think today I'm going to this huge book store with my friend. Sometimes I wish I was Jayeliwood. She doesn't have any friends to hang out with. Kidding! Also this story is nominated in the _Twilight_ awards. The link is on my profile. Please vote for this and all my other stories. Thank you. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Sincerely Yours, Bella Swan

**A/N:** I broke 300. Yay! Sorry it took so long. I had a sudden urge to write _Beautiful Disaster_ and it seriously took me three days to finish that update. I really do have a dark sense of humor. I was glancing through this story and just cracking up at some of the jokes I made. I'm pretty darn funny. I know, I know, I'm bragging. Apparently people don't like that. Whatever. Losers. (Kidding)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Something's happened  
we've got to warn them.  
Quarantine and stop this while you can!  
Tell my parents that I love them."  
-Schoolyard Heroes _Sincerely Yours, Jonathan Harker_

**Sincerely Yours, Bella Swan**

"What are you working on?" Edward asked as he took a seat across from me from on the circular table. I looked up from my notepad and frowned. I didn't even hear him come in. He scooted a bottle of purple Gatorade and a small bag of animal crackers closer to me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I grabbed the animal crackers from the table. I looked down at the notepad and shrugged. "I'm just doodling." I mumbled at him as I put a, I think it was a giraffe, into my mouth and started to chew softly. It my first time to attempted to eat solid food and I didn't know how my body would handle it.

"That's not very exciting," Edward told me, leaning back in his chair.

"How was the pigs' blood?" I asked looking up at him.

He pulled his head back in shock. "How did you know?"

"Your eyes," I pointed my pen at him. "They're a lighter topaz than before you left. Either you bought contacts or you fed, and I'm guessing since the closes animal around here is a squirrel, unless one of the guests decided to bring their inbreeded prized poodle, you went for one of the blood packets the government has set up for you."

Edward didn't smile. "They were right, you do know too much." I didn't know if he was joking or not. Even if it was a joke, it wasn't very funny. I shrugged it off and went back to my notepad. I didn't mind the silence between Edward and me. It was better than having an awkward conversation just to have a conversation.

"It wasn't pigs' blood." Edward interrupted the silence. I looked up at him and frowned. "I think it was chicken."

"Well now you can officially say that it 'taste like chicken.'" I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "I was never fan of chicken, even when I was human."

"What's your favorite, then?" I asked, deciding that the question wasn't too awkward. It was kind of like Edward asking what my favorite animal cracker was.

He was surprised by my question but didn't refuse to answer it. He put his hand under his chin and thought for a minute. "I would have to say mountain lion." He smiled at me.

"That's really gross." I nodded.

Edward laughed. "What's your favorite human food?"

"I really like pasta." I admitted. "Pasta or potatoes."

"That's really gross." Edward nodded at me. I rolled my eyes before throwing my pen at him. He caught easily in his long hands and smiled at me. "What?" He asked, still smiling.

"That wasn't funny." I growled at him as I pulled away from the table, grabbing my bag of animal crackers and Gatorade, and went to sit on the bed.

"I thought it was kind of cute." Edward laughed as he took a seat in a chair located next to the bed.

I sat the notebook in the first drawer of the dresser and grabbed the remote. I was never much of a TV person, but if it was between finding something decent to watch on TV or listening to Edward talk about his diet with me, I would choose the TV. Just like I predicted there wasn't much on.

"Adult programming," I read aloud.

"You're not honestly," Edward didn't need to finish his question. I pressed the 'okay' button on the remote leading us to a blue screen with the words 'are you 18 or older?' on it.

"You're over 18, right?" I asked Edward. He was resting his forehead in his hand while shaking his head. "We're not going to watch anything," I promised him. "I just want to see what they're advertising." I clicked the yes button on the screen and sighed in relief when another menu came on. There were several different categories to choose from.

"Hard core," I started to read them aloud. "Porn with plot, lesbian, gay male, male on female, vampire on vampire, werewolf on vampire, human on vampire, lesbian vampires, gay vampires, werewolf on werewolf, werewolf on human – is that some form of bestiality?" I looked at Edward for the answer. He was staring at the floor with his forehand buried in his hand.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Just hurry up and finish reading through them." He pressured.

"Gay werewolves, lesbian werewolves, and last but not least a monster orgy. That sounds promising." I turned to Edward, he was still in the same position I left him in. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Very," Edward finally turned towards me. I was pretty sure if vampires could blush, he would be blushing. I started to laugh. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry," I leaned forward as I continued to laugh. "I've never made a vampire feel uncomfortable before."

"Well I'm glad I could help." His voice was laced with venom and sarcasm.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, this time not laughing. "That was really rude of me. I shouldn't be laughing at your expense." Edward didn't say anything. "So tell me about your first time." I knew the question was personal and I had never even thought about asking another human being about it, but Edward wasn't human and I wanted to see if I could make him uncomfortable again.

"I don't have one to talk about." I was surprised Edward answered my question. I was even more surprised to hear that he was a virgin.

"Isn't it some kind of rite of passage?" I asked, shocked to meet my first virgin vampire. "The first time you ever drink blood you have to have sex to?" I was half joking and half serious.

"Seeing as how my first victim was a stray dog, no it's not a rite of passage." Again I was surprised that Edward had answered my question. "I thought you knew all the vampires secrets, shouldn't you know all of this by now?"

"I know the basics," I admitted. "I know about the Volturi, I know that they don't hunt in their city but instead have their victims brought to them, I know that some vampires are born with special gifts, and a bunch of other things that I think you already know about." I was tired of listing things that I knew about the vampire community. We weren't talking about me, we were talking about him.

"How did you meet James?" Edward asked. I guess we were talking about me.

I took a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh. "It's kind of long," I admitted.

"I have time." Edward leaned back in his chair. I didn't say anything. "I answered your question about my virginity. It's your turn."

"I'm still a virgin to." I was avoiding his question about how I met James. "I think I just might stay that way for the rest of my life to."

"That's not what I asked," Edward voiced his frustration.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, still avoiding the subject. "What matters is that I'm here and alive. Now," I started to think of a new direction we could make for this conversation. "What's your favorite book?"

I spent the rest of the day and part of the night talking to Edward about anything and everything. We tended to stay on the happier topics, like favorite movies, books, bands, ect. It was less awkward knowing that he was a lot like me, except he was a male and a vampire. He tried to convince I was one of his favorite singers, but I told him he was just trying to suck up. So he quoted every one of my songs and told me what track number they were and how long they were.

"You're just weird." I smiled at him shaking my head when he finished telling me how long the last song on my album was.

"Shouldn't you get to sleep?" Edward and I both glanced at the alarm clock. It was three- thirty four.

I shook my head. "I'm not tired."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I'm actually kind of hungry." I admitted. We both glanced at my empty bag of animal crackers. "Do you mind going to McDonalds and getting me a burger. I'm sure if you ask nice enough they'll give you a Blood McFlurry."

Edward rolled his eyes but pulled himself off the chair. "I've never ordered human food before. You're going to have to tell me what I'm doing."

"Don't you watch the movies?" I asked in mock shock.

"The closes movie I've seen to something like this is _Harold and Kumar go to White Castle_. And I don't think that'll help much with this particular situation."

"And you freaked out when I wanted to watch porn." I snorted. I moved across the bed and grabbed my notepad from the dresser. I tore off the first page and sat it face down next to me. "Just tell them you want this," I wrote down what I wanted and then gave it to Edward. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." I smiled at him.

He glanced at it before stuffing it in his front pocket. "Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been alone before." Edward didn't seem convinced. "I promise not to do anything stupid." I held up my right hand to prove that I was trying to be honest.

Edward gave me one last glance before he headed for the door. "I'll be back in an hour." He promised.

"You do that." I smiled at his retreating form. Edward closed the door tightly behind him. I fell back on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. I had an hour to pack my things and leave before Edward got back.

I grabbed the note I wrote for him earlier today and pulled myself off the bed. I dropped the note in the chair he was sitting on and grabbed my purse. I just needed the essentials, my toothbrush, hairbrush, iPod, and a pair of clothes that I could change into when I got to the Greyhound station.

I dropped my purse over my shoulder and closed my trunk. I had asked Edward, in my note, to send the trunk to Renee's address, which was written on the bottom of the note. I was hoping that I could get far enough that Edward would lose my scent and not come after me. I looked around the room one last time before heading to the door.

I liked Edward. As far as vampires went, Edward could have been much worst but I needed to go home. I had a limited amount of time left and I really wanted it to spend it with my mom. I had asked for Edward's forgiveness and apologized for leaving so suddenly in the note, but I had also begged him to understand why I needed to go home so badly. It was my choice to spend my last years on Earth as a human and I was planning on keeping it that way.

--

It was dark, damp, and cold. I had no idea where the grey hound station was, heck I didn't know where I was. I walked along the highway with my headphones plugged in my ears. I was trying to brighten my mood by listening to something happy and care free but it wasn't working very well. I turned around when a light shined brightly at me. Like I did with every other car that passed me, I lifted my thumb in the air and prayed that they stopped.

The truck passed by me without slowing down. I sighed and pulled my hand back to my side. I thought that young girls had no problem getting trucks to stop for them. I guessed the TV lied to me, once again. I secured the strap on my arm as I trudged along next to the road. I had left my watch in the bathroom at the hotel and I was too cold to pull out my iPod, but I was guessing by the darkness that surrounded me that it was still very early morning.

Another pair of headlights caught my attention. I held my thumb out in the air and started to chant 'please stop' under my breath. The semi started to slow down as he passed me. The driver eventually pulled to the side of the road and the passenger door opened. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and jumped for joy. I started to run to the semi, grateful to get out of the cold weather. I didn't care if the guy was a complete jerk, I had a ride somewhere.

"Thank you," I breathed as I hopped into the over sized truck. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I closed the door quickly behind me and pushed my numb hands against the heater.

"Cold?" The drive asked. I turned to him and nodded. He was wearing, I guess since he was a trucker, a trucking hat, and navy polo t-shirt. He was older than I would have thought. He growing a beard that was resembled a lot like pepper mixed in with a lot of salt. For every black strand there were at least six white strands. I smiled at him.

"Thank you again." I turned my attention back to my hands.

"Where are you headed?" The driver asked, only taking his eyes off of me for a second.

"The nearest Greyhound station," I moved my hands away from the heater. "Or if that's too far as far as you'll take me." I started to rub my hands on my arms.

"I'm stopping off at Denver," the driver informed me. "I'll drop you off there and if you walk about a mile east of there should be a grey hound, or some bus station, around that area."

"That's perfect." I turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"May I ask why you're out here so late?" He asked as he turned up the heater for me.

"My boyfriend kicked me out," I lied. "So I'm heading back home to live with my mom." That seemed like a logical reason why I would be on the streets at six o'clock in the morning.

"How long have you've been hitch hiking?" He looked away from the road so he could ask me the question.

"Awhile."

"Do you mind?" He asked as he reached for the knob to turn up the volume on the radio. I shook my head. He turned the knob slowly and the truck was filled with an all too familiar song.

"Bella Swan," I hoped that he didn't know me well enough to recognize me off hand.

The driver nodded. "You've heard of her?" He turned up the volume some more. I nodded. "My daughter got me into her. She has a very unique voice." He smiled at me.

"She does," I agreed. "Where's your daughter?" I decided to make conversation.

"In the freezer with her mother." He nodded his head to the trailer. "I find that if you let the body freeze over night, it's less likely that the police will find out who the murderer is."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. My hand reached for the door as I weighed my odds of living if I jumped out of a moving vehicle that was going seventy miles per an hour.

"I was kidding," The driver started to wheeze. I think that was his way of laughing. He banged his hand on the steering wheel. "I love that joke," He continued to wheeze. I slouched in my chair and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I didn't think the joke was very funny. "If you want there's a bed back there," He nodded his head to the back of the truck. "You can take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thank you," I thanked the stranger again. I pulled myself away from the seat and crawled to the back of the truck. Like he had promised there was a small cot with a white blanket across it. I sat on the cot and wrapped the blanket across my shoulders. I eventually fell to my side and pulled my feet onto the cot. I closed my eyes and waited, patiently for sleep to take over. I was very aware of the things that could happen to me while I was asleep or even awake, but at the moment I was too tired and sore to care.

"With these scraps of flesh I'll make a telegram," I sang along with the song that was blasting through the speakers. "I'll send you roses and a wooden spike. Let the minions eat there is no stopping them. With these sharpen teeth just one last kiss goodbye."

"I forgot to ask," The drive yelled at me as he turned down the volume. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I answered on impulse. "Bella Cullen."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** It is seven thirty in the morning and I'm hiked up on caffeine. After this I'm going to go calm down and try to sleep. I hope this update was up to y'alls standards. I don't know if it's going to be the next one or the one after that but an upcoming chapter has my favorite scene out of this whole entire story. I know this because I write my outlines before I write my stories. I'm so excited for this one scene because it's such an awesome and very dramatic scene. I hope it's the next one. Anyways, please review.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. The Last Man on Earth

**A/N:** I never know I'm going to end the story until the last chapter comes out of nowhere it's like "Hello Stephanie, I'm the last chapter for this story." So I had a choice with this story, I could write it the way that y'all would like it or I could write it the way I wanted to. I chose to write it the way I wanted to. In the end, it's my story, not yours. My name is on this story and I have the right as the author to finish it the way I want. Personally, I think it gives the story the unique edge it always had. Y'all might have other ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"The world's on fire,  
so wrap me in your napalm blanket.  
You and I are the king and queen of nothing, baby."  
-Schoolyard Heroes, _the Last Man on Earth_

**The Last Man on Earth**

I hopped out of the driver seat and fell to the damp ground. Robert, the guy that drove me here, handed me my bag. I smiled at him in appreciation. I had never hitched hiked before, so I didn't know if I was supposed to tip him or not. I decided against it.

"Do you want something to eat?" He nodded his head towards the diner attached to the gas station.

"No thank you," I shook my head. "I'll just get something from the vending machine at the bus station." I smiled at him before walking to, what I assumed, would be the way to bus station.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Cullen." He yelled at me.

"Thank you for the ride," I yelled back at him as I waved my hand in the air. He tipped his hat and started walking to the gas station. I turned around and reached into my purse for the iPod I had stuffed in there earlier.

I put it on shuffle as I trudge along the side of the road. It was still cold outside and the air was moist from the rain that was about to join me in my trip to the bus station. I threw the hood to my jacket over my head and put my hands under my arms for warmth. The song in my earphones blasted the lyrics into my eardrums. A mile east Robert had said. That shouldn't take me too long.

"The world's on fire," My song played in my ears. "So wrap me in your napalm blanket."

In about two days I was going to be home with Renee again where I would get to spend six months away from vampires, screaming fans (for the most part), and the music business all together. I had it all planned out. We would spend my last six months with her doing everything that we have ever joked about. I might even take sky diving lessons with her.

I stopped in walking and pulled my iPod out of my purse. I was getting tired of the song that was playing. I glanced at the title and was about to press the next button when something hard and heavy hit me. I screamed in shock and closed my eyes as I waited for my body to stop flying and I could hit the damp grass. Instead I continued to fly and somewhere between all of this, I flipped over so I was lying something that wasn't grass.

I opened my eyes immediately to see a snarling Edward under me. My eyes widened and I pushed at his chest to get away but he flipped me over before I could get off of him. His knees straddled my waist and his hands held my shoulder to the grass. My breath came out in short gasps as I swallowed the growing lumps in my throat. I was shaking with fear as I waited for him to do whatever he had planned.

"Why did you leave?" Edward growled at me. I tried to pull my shoulders off of the ground but Edward's hands wouldn't let me move them. I growled in frustration as the tears started to surface.

"Let me go Edward." I screamed at him. I balled my fists up and started pound on his chest, even though we both knew that it would have no success.

"Why did you leave me?" Edward reworded his question. "I'm trying to protect you Bella!"

"I want to go home!" I screamed at him. I stopped pounding on his chest and wrapped my hands tightly around his shoulder so I could push him off of me. It was like pushing on a brick wall. He didn't budge. "I want to go home Edward!" I screamed at him again. "Just let me go home." My voice cracked.

"Not until you tell me why you want to leave me so badly." He couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

I let out a sob and swallowed the other. "I want to see my mom," I tried to say it louder but it was difficult to talk around the growing lump in my throat. "I want to go home."

Edward loosened his grip on my shoulders but didn't get off of me. "They'll kill you Bella." His voice was soft. It was the one of the few times that Edward had said my name. It was scary.

"Why do you think I want to go home so badly?" I screamed at him. "I want to say goodbye to my mom, I want to spend time with my dad! I want to go home and for once in my live my life as a normal person!"

"You can't let them kill you Bella." He screamed at me.

"Why not?" I screamed back at him.

"Because I love you!" Edward's face was serious as he told me this.

My body tensed and my eyes widened. "Why do you love me?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward's voice shook.

"You're lying." I accused him.

"Because I want to drink your blood," He admitted. "And I think that if I fall in love with you, it'll be easier for me not to."

"And how is that working out for you?" My voice was sharp. I didn't patience today, especially for some delusional vampire that was trying to fall in love with me so he wouldn't drink my blood.

"You're alive aren't you?" Edward smiled at me.

"Good point." I agreed.

"Please Bella," Edward's face was serious.

"I can't." I shook my head. "I need to see my mom. I'm going to Florida."

Edward's face dropped and he pulled himself off of me. I didn't move in case he decided that he wasn't done attacking me. Edward started to pace in the grass, his hands grabbing onto his hair. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry as I watch him struggle with himself.

"It's suicide." He finally yelled at me. "You're committing suicide."

"And willing becoming a vampire isn't suicide?" I asked opening my eyes and raising an eyebrow. I agreed with the Catholic Church. If you willing become a vampire than you are committing suicide and your soul will be eternally damned.

"Why don't you want to become a vampire?" Edward fell in front of me. "Why are you going to let them kill you?"

"Because I don't want to be a monster," I finally spat at him. "I don't want to kill innocent humans for my twisted diet." I growled at him.

"There's alternatives." Edward sounded optimistic. "We can survive on animal blood."

"Have you ever killed a human before," I didn't sound optimistic. I tried to sound monotone but it sounded agitated and aggressive. Edward's face dropped. He had just answered my question. "Even the great Carlisle has killed a human before."

"He waited until –"

"He stilled killed them." I interrupted. Edward didn't say anything. "Exactly."

"Where's the nearest bus station?" Edward asked pulling himself off his knees. I followed his lead and pulled my back away from the damp grass.

"About a mile east," I told him as I looked around the small field for my iPod.

"You're going south."

"Oh." I blushed.

**--**

"So this is where all the prostitutes go." I shot a grin at Edward, he didn't smile back. We had spent the last two days waiting in bus stations for busses and traveling around in silence. Neither of us felt the need to say anything, enough had been said in the field. We had just arrived in Florida and the only place that was open was this sleazy pay by the hour motel where married men bring their mistresses for the night. "I'm so glad we don't have a black light," I continued to joke with Edward as I carefully walked across the floor.

"Be careful where you walk." Edward ordered. I turned towards him and frowned. "You might pick up an STD." He smiled at me.

I laughed but followed his advice. I stayed on my toes and anything that looked suspicious was avoided. I finally found the safest place (surprisingly) was on the bed. I sat in the middle of the mattress and grabbed the remote. I was tempted to go through their porn selection and see if I could make Edward feel uncomfortable again but I decided not to. Instead I settled for cartoons.

"What are we watching?" Edward asked joining me on the bed.

"Porn," I moved my finger to menu button but Edward grabbed the remote out of my hand. "Hey!" I screamed in protest.

Edward ignored my outcry and went to go lean against the headboard of the bed, the remote still in his hand. I rolled my eyes but joined him. I crossed my arms and stretched my legs out in front of him so I was in the same position as Edward. He looked straight ahead but the corner of his lips was twitching.

"So it's our last night together." I tried to sound monotone. Edward's lips stop twitching. "Do you want to do it?"

It's not often that you get to shock a vampire and this was one of the few moments that I had accomplished this impossible act. Edward turned towards me, slowly. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. I bit my lip as I waited anxiously for his answer.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Do you want to do it?" His expression didn't change. "Do you want to have sex?" I elaborated in case he didn't get the slang for 'doing it.'

"What did you say?" He asked again.

"Edward," I got onto my knees and grabbed his cheek between my hands. "I have six months to live. I don't want to die a virgin."

"Bella," Edward's eyes widened. "I can't have – what if I – you want to what?"

"If you want," I tried to reason with him. "You can just lay there and I'll figure out what to do from there."

"Bella, you're delusional. You don't really want to have…" Edward stopped talking and just nodded his head.

"Sex?" I offered.

Edward continued to nod.

"Edward," I sighed. "I may not love you but I actually like you which is more than I can say about a lot of people. I'm not asking you to make love with me, I'm asking you to have sex with me. I'll even let you roll over and go to sleep when you're done."

"I can't," Edward shook his head.

"Ok don't go to sleep, just lay there and pretend you're sleeping. I'll get the idea."

"What if I accidently, what if I bite you?"

"That's it?" I growled at him. "You're worried about biting me?"

Edward nodded.

"What you do is make sure to finish before you actually kill me, because if you finish after I'm dead you'll be a necrophiliac."I snapped at him.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he pulled himself away from me and off of the bed. "This, this isn't how I envisioned my first time."

"And I totally saw myself losing my virginity in the middle of a sleazy hotel room." I growled at him. I didn't know what frustrated me more, being rejected or trying to convince him to have sex with me.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Edward tried to reason with me again. "I'll put you into hiding. You don't even have to become a vampire."

"Its fine," I lied throwing my hands in the air. "I'm going to bed." I lied down and rolled over onto my side. I didn't want Edward to see me crying.

"Are you crying?" Edward's shocked voice asked. I shook my head no. "Bella," The mattress creaked under Edward's weight. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I wiped away my tears before turning around to look at him. He was frowning at me. "I shouldn't have asked." I smiled sadly. "You were right, I'm delusional." I wiped away more tears. "I just don't want to die knowing that the one chance I had of doing the most beautiful act that people make fun of was ruined because I was too scared to ask."

"Do you want the lights to be on or off?" Edward sighed.

"Are you serious?" I asked, suddenly getting a little sick to my stomach. It was more nerves than getting sick at the thought of having sex with Edward. Edward nodded. "Would it matter either way?" I smiled at him.

"Not to me, but it might to you." Edward wiped away a tear that was crawling down my cheek.

"Off," I decided.

"You can't become a vampire but you can have sex with one." Edward grimaced.

"I'm not having sex with a vampire," I shook my head. "I'm having sex with Edward. The sweetest and most generous _man_ I know." It helped not think of Edward as a vampire but as a human that just liked to drink blood.

Edward smiled at me before crawling back off the bed to turn off the lights.

--

"Is that everything?" I asked as I handed Bella her bag.

"I think so," Bella looked around the room. A loud honk came from outside the motel room. "That's Renee." She glanced at the door.

"You should get going," I glanced at the door to.

"Thank you so much Edward." She smiled at me. "For helping me get to Florida, for dealing with my craziness, and for last night."

"It was my pleasure." I smiled at her.

Her smile faded as she took a step forward and wrapped her hands around my waist. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She buried her cheek into my chest and tightened her grip around me. If I could have cried, I would have.

Another loud honk came from outside. "I have to get going." Bella pulled away. "You're coming to my concert right?" She bit her bottom lip.

"The one in six months?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "Of course." I agreed.

"Alright," Bella looked around the hotel room. "I'm going. You better come and visit me after the show," She smiled at me one last time before walking out of the hotel room, and my life, forever.

I didn't go Bella's show, no one did. The day before the show, Bella Swan was found dead in her hotel room. The policed had concluded suicide. She had over dosed on pain medication and alcohol. There were no bite marks on her body and her blood was clean for vampire venom. Her CD went platinum within the week it was released. It was the highest selling album in recorded history. I didn't buy it.

**End.**

**A/N:** So I like it but then I don't. It's exactly how I envisioned it. I just wish that it was easier to write. I had the hardest time with this chapter. I don't know why, I guess it was because I knew it was the end of the story. I always have the hardest time with the end of the story, I'm so angry. Anyways, this is it. There's no epilogue, sequel, or rewrite. I'm going to miss this story but I kind of have a story that's going to replace it. I know, I shouldn't have, but when that plot penguin starts doing that stupid dance you have to do something to make it stop. I hope the ending wasn't too sucky (if you cried, I'll give you a dollar!) But anyways, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Defending the Ending

**A/N:** Ok so I'm totally doing something that I didn't want to do. I'm defending my story. I didn't want to do this but I feel that it's time to really get y'all to see why you didn't feel 'complete' at the end. Ok before I can defend it I want to show you how I came up with the ending.

You see my original ending was Bella was going to go to the Volturi talk to Aro and for some reason Carlisle is going to show up out of nowhere and make Bella a vampire. I figured I was a good enough writer not to make this sound cheesy. I hated the ending though and I didn't want to write it but it was the only way that I could end the story. Then my plot penguin decided to visit me in Imagination Land (that's what I called the part of my brain where I get my ideas for stories).

See I go to Imagination Land to see my stories in action. Every story I ever wrote is in Imagination Land and I stand there and watch it while it plays out for me. Well my plot penguin decided that it didn't like the ending to ATPC (it often decides this at random moments). So I was watching the story play out when my plot penguin started to dance. When my plot penguin started to dance I freaked out because he was doing the tango and usually when he does that I know I'm not going to like it.

"You're going to kill Bella," My plot penguin told me.

"What?" I screamed back at him. "Why?"

The scene faded and the beginning of ATPC started to play in front of me. I saw Bella and her hate for James. I saw what he did to her after the concert. I saw her freaking out when Edward came to visit her. I saw everything and the more that showed the more I realized that Bella was never in love with Edward. He was in love with her but the way I wrote Bella she couldn't fall back in love with him.

"Can't she at least become a vampire?" I attempted to make the story happy.

The plot penguin shook his head.

"They're not going to like me." I mumbled.

"You've been leading up to this ending the whole time." He told me as he walked off and I realized that I had.

The same thing happened with Cigarette Burns. I was thinking of the next chapter and I was difficulty and the plot penguin waddled next to me and I was like, "I have no idea what to do." I was in shock.

He looked up at me and said, "Send her to rehab." And I did.

Now that you have an insight into my mind, I want to tell you that the only way that I could have really ended this story to be true to the way I wrote Bella was by letting her kill herself. She liked Edward but she could never love him. He was part of the reason that she was going to die in the first place. So the night before the concert she faked an injury, got some great pain killers and overdosed with a complimentary vodka bottle. If it came down to being killed by a vampire or killing herself she decided that suicide was a better way to die, even if her soul was going to be eternally damned.

Edward, even though saddened by her death, didn't kill himself. He continued to live, avoiding everything was Bella Swan. It was easier to pretend that she never existed than to live with the constant pain of realizing that she was dead. That's why he didn't buy her album.

You can hate me for ending this story so _uniquely_ but you can't deny that it didn't fit with this story and I told that was she was going to die! It's not my fault you didn't believe me!

Something I also want you to know is that I write these stories for me. I tried the writing it for reviews and it didn't work out the way I wanted to. I totally lost interest in the story and didn't want to continue it. But now that I'm writing for myself, my stories are unique, original, witty, funny, and everything that I think makes me Daddy's Little Cannibal. And I have no regrets for this story. This is my third (I love CB and BD) favorite story that I've written. And I'm glad that I ended it the way that it needed to be ended.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**The new story is called _Imagination Land_ and is out now. :)**


	12. New Story

**New Story Connected With This Story**

Hey, I wrote a story that uses the plot of this story as a movie. Its kind of cool idea. If you liked this story or just curious about the other one, check it out. Its a lot less darker than this one and more romantic (a relationship actually develops between Edward and Bella). The summary is below this author's note. Check it out and review. :)

**Summary: **All the Pretty Corpses is a popular novel written by the infamous Daddy's Little Cannibal (I promise that I will not be mentioned anywhere in this story). Twisted Films studio has decided to make ATPC into a movie using, for the first time ever, real vampires. Edward Cullen, who ironically has the same name as the character in the book, plays the leading role as the vegetarian vampire who has fallen for the singer Isabella "Bella" Swan, who is played by new comer- Isabella Swan. Its attraction at first sight as the two actors must deal with the lifestyle of being an extremely controversial movie as well as the complications of being star crossed lovers.


End file.
